My Angel & I
by DrLaurenLewisZP
Summary: This story is the winner of the week long poll! This story is the sequel to My Angel. So please read My Angel BEFORE you read this story or you'll be very confused. Bo and Lauren are finally together now & living in the adult world together as they navigate in the journey of life as a team in every sense of the word. Please read, enjoy & review! If you don't like it, don't read it.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Alright guys, here's the sequel! Okay…I hope I explain this correctly so it makes sense lol...so just an FYI, while this an M-rated sequel, it isn't going to be as "intense" or at least I'm going to try not to make it as "intense" as my other stories with the "sexy times" because I feel this series should maintain a bit of its innocence throughout the whole journey.**

 **It is very important that you read My Angel before you read this sequel to that story otherwise you'll be very confused. This story is starting where that story left off.**

 **Twitter: DrLaurenLewisZP**

 **R/R & ENJOY!**

* * *

 **Lauren's POV – The Next Morning – Condo – Living Room/Kitchen**

"…Wow…Bo, what is all this?" Bo had the entire Arabescato Sea white Marble Kitchen Countertop covered with a variety of breakfast pastries, French toast, pancakes, Belgian waffles, a variety of cut up fruits on two plates and coffee and OJ.

I've never been so grateful to have such a large kitchen counter. There's still a little room for two people to sit down and eat their breakfast. Bo spun around from the stove top oven to face me with a smile on her face while wearing a cute pink and white polka dot, _"Kiss the Chef"_ apron.

"Good morning, my angel. I made a bit of everything because I didn't know what you'd want to eat. So I hope you're hungry!"

When Bo came over to my side of the counter I picked her up by her perfectly firm ass through her skintight dark blue jeans when she came into my arms. I gently placed her on the small free space on the counter. Bo giggled, "Why do I get the feeling that you're not hungry for food?"

I grinned as I leaned in for a sweet good morning kiss on the lips. "I am hungry for food I just want my dessert first...I hope that's okay."

Bo responded by wrapping her arms and legs around my body and talking in between kisses. "Mmmm…That's…just…fine…But, I…need to…get to…work."

"Now? But, it's only 6:30 in the morning. I don't even have to be at work till 8 and you normally don't have to get to work till 8 either."

Bo nodded with a sigh. "Yes, unfortunately...Vex wants to have some impromptu staff meeting at 7. So I have to get going in 10 minutes or less."

"But you're so pretty and your little apron. I'm still surprised that you didn't end up opening your own bakery shop or something similar to that." Bo smiled shyly, "About that…I only work 20 to 40 hours a week as a contractual employee while you work your standard 8 hours a day and sometimes you even do 12-hour shifts or are on call at times too which really sucks by the way. Anyway, there is a small space around the corner that is up for sale. It's a bank foreclosure retail property and I'm hoping that if you're okay with it then I'd purchase the space and turn it into a little bakery, what do you think?"

I chuckled at Bo's enthusiastic excitement. "If it makes you happy then I want you to do it. I think you'd be great at running a bakery. It'll be time consuming but I think you'll be able to balance everything out so you don't have to completely give up your personal life especially since you know everyone will want to help you in any way that they can. But, how much is it? Can you make payments on it or do you have to take out a loan?"

Bo chuckled, "I knew those questions were coming and justifiably so, since the property is a bank foreclosure and because they were desperate to get rid of it I got them to take my offer of $10,000 which is almost half of my lifetime savings but I believe it'll be well worth it. I've already talked to the real estate agent in charge and saw recent building inspection reports that showed that everything is up to code. So as you can see, I've done my homework very thoroughly just like you taught me to do. I even plan to use the rest of my savings towards everything I need to get started. So, what do you think?"

I kissed her again; Bo never fails to amaze me. "I think it's a great idea and you have my blessing on one condition."

Bo furrowed her eyebrows with a pouty frown on her lips making me chuckle. "If you're going to do this then let me help out where I can like for starters; let me take care of our home's rent and all of our living essentials all by myself, deal?"

Bo chuckled, "Babe, I will not be a freeloader just because I'm trying to start my own business. There are many people that still pay their own bills while they try to start their own business."

I kiss her lips once more as I softly caressed cheek while my thumb gently ran across her bottom lip. "You're not going to be a freeloader. I just want to cover the bills just until you get your business up and running. You'll still be contributing in other ways like household chores and going to your current job while getting your business up and running. I can more than cover the financial aspect of our lives my darling angel so just let me help you in this way and in any other way that you may need help with in the future. We are and always have been and always will be a team, right?"

Bo nodded, "Alright, alright. You've successfully made your point as always." Bo glanced up at our living room wall clock to check the time. "Oh shoot, I'm going to be late unless I get all green lights."

I moved backed so Bo could jump down off the counter as she took off her apron. Bo quickly gave me a kiss on the lips before she shoved an Everything bagel in her mouth and grabbed her purse from the couch before running towards the door. "Bye angel, thank you for being you. I hope you enjoy the breakfast spread I made you. I love you and have a nice day."

"Thank you for breakfast! I love you too and have a nice day too!" I hope she heard me. The door shut behind her before I could finish what I was saying.

I sighed happily as I took a seat on one of the matching chairs at the counter and took a bite of a chocolate croissant that was still warm. "Wow, this is so good! I swear, she gets better and better every single time she's in a kitchen." And just like that, just with that one bite my stomach reminded me of how hungry I really was. I'm so hungry that I may just pull a Kenzi.

Bo is definitely going to be in baking entrepreneur. And I'm going to be her number one fan. I'm going to be her biggest supporter.

…This time, I'm going to help her make her dream come true instead of being her dream come true.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys, so I only had less than an hour to whip this up and no time to proofread or edit so here's hoping it's not too bad.**

 **Also just a reminder: I start school this week so updates will be unpredictable but I'll still try to do it as often as possible but it most likely won't be weekly anymore, I can't even guarantee bi-weekly. In fact, I can't guarantee any kind of schedule or pattern of updates. But, I will do what I can.**

 **Also, for those who don't follow me on Twitter, I haven't been able to update this week because I had a very hectic week with school starting in just a couple days and I had 2 falls (1 caused a concussion.) Things are also hectic at work etc.**

 **Twitter: DrLaurenLewisZP**

 **R/R & ENJOY!**

* * *

 **Bo's POV – 1 Week Later – My Angel's Bakery – Noon**

"Alright Nate, give it to me straight...How much remodeling do you think we need and how much is it going to cost me?" Nate chuckled as he came down the ladder from checking the wiring in the ceiling.

"Believe it or not, remodeling this place as a bakery won't break the bank. Everything is still in really good condition and given that the fact that this place was a small pizza joint less than a year ago; you don't need to remodel much unless you want to. Honestly it's just whatever you want to do with it. So the question is what do you want to do with it or do you want to work with the shop as it is? My team and I can help you with whatever you want to do and only charge you for the needed materials since you saved my ass in college."

I chuckled as I handed him a bottle of water. "Thanks Nate, I'll think about it and let you know." Nate gave a slight nod as he sipped his water and wiped his free hand on his blue jeans. "Alright, thanks for the water. But, I got to get going to another job site now."

I nodded, "That's fine, I'm going to go see Lauren anyway…Who knew that the easiest part of starting a bakery was naming it."

Nate smiled with a chuckle as we walked out of my little future bakery shop together. "Tell your future wife aka the inspiration for the name of your future bakery that I said hello." I grinned at his future wife comment. "Will do."

 **20 Minutes Later – Jenny Memorial Hospital - Lauren's Office**

I opened the door to find a very attractive young woman that's about Lauren's height with a similar build. She has dark skin and long curly brunette hair…And she's talking to my girlfriend in a **very** friendly manner as she sat on Lauren's desk.

Lauren on the other hand, looked very uncomfortable with this woman in front of her. So I cleared my throat to make my presence known and rescue my girl. "I hope I'm not interrupting anything."

Lauren's face went from one of masked distress to a sincere bright smile of relief as I walked over to her side of her desk. I saw the woman shoot daggers at me from the corner of my eye. She was clearly upset because I could go on Lauren's side of the desk without even asking permission to do so and she couldn't. "You're never an interruption, Bo."

Lauren practically pulled me to her side as soon as I was in arm's reach, making me even more curious as to who this woman is and why/how she was making Lauren so uncomfortable. "Bo, this is my ex-girlfriend Nadia. Nadia, this is my girlfriend Bo. We live together."

Did Lauren just say Nadia? ...As in her first girlfriend Nadia? …Well, at least this explains Lauren's distress.

"Well, I did want to check out the competition." Nadia stated as she looked at me with an unimpressed expression while we shook hands. Nadia's competition statement made me give her a glare of my own.

"I am not competition. Lauren is not some prize that you can compete for. Lauren is a privilege and an honor to be with. You do not compete for Lauren. You earn the privilege and honor to be with her. And if she chooses to be with you then you thank your lucky stars every single day for whatever you did right to be the one by her side."

Nadia chuckled with condescending amusement. "Easy there killer, I didn't mean any harm with my statement." Nadia moved her gaze from me to Lauren with a smile. "It was good to see you again Lauren, I'll see you at dinner next week."

Nadia walked out Lauren's office without another word or even a glance towards me. "Dinner?" I asked Lauren as I looked her in the eyes with curiously raised eyebrows.

She groaned as I sat on her lap. "She threw me off guard with her appearance and then the next thing I know; I'm agreeing to have dinner with her! I don't want to have dinner with her! Why did I agree to have dinner with her?"

I chuckled as I leaned in to give her little calming kisses on the lips. "Honey, relax. I'll go with you if you'd like. You can just tell her that I'm being a jealous girlfriend or something when she asks what I'm doing there."

Lauren rested her head against my chest and inhaled my scent deeply in attempt to calm down, which worked like it always does. "Okay, thank you. So how did the estimate go with Nate?"

"Great, he basically said that I can do whatever I want with it or just turn it into a bakery as it is. But it looks so blah. So I at least want to repaint it before I get all the necessary equipment in there."

Lauren took her head off my chest and looked up at me with a grin. "That's great news, Bo! How about we go shopping for paint and ovens and anything else you need right now? If you want to that is."

I smiled at Lauren's generous offer because I knew she was trying to pay for some of the equipment that I would need for my bakery. "That'd be nice. But, aren't you in the middle of your work day?"

She nodded, "Yes, however, the hospital is giving everyone that went on the Congo Expedition all the leave that we were originally entitled to but didn't get while we were over there. As you know, we only got two weeks of leave per year while we were over there. So, we're getting everything we are rightfully due but didn't get, retroactively. So, I can up and leave right now as long as I let my boss know that I'm leaving for the day."

"That's awesome, babe!" I stood up from her lap and helped her up from her chair. "Let's go shopping then. But, you are not paying for anything for me."

Lauren winked at me as we made our way out of her office. "We'll see about that, sweetheart." I smiled at the playfulness in her the eyes as I opened the door for her. "Yes we will; my angel."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey guys, so this is just a little surprise update since after this; my updates will be very sporadic and unpredictable.**

 **As always, thank you for all the support & all errors are mine, will fix later.**

 **Thank you for the well wishes both health & school wise.**

 **Twitter: DrLaurenLewisZP**

 **R/R & ENJOY!**

* * *

 **Bo's POV – 1 Week Later – My Angel's Bakery – Early Evening**

"Bloody hell! Ya got 3 Waring Commercial WCO500X Convection ovens!? Where are ya gonna put them all?"

"In the kitchen." I stated matter of factually as I looked at the 6 rows of empty shelves on all the walls. "Which is in the back along with the storage room, employee bathroom and my office."

"So really, this place isn't as small as it appears, is it?" I chuckled as Vex continued to look around the front of the store from his position in the center of the room. "No, I suppose it isn't. Lauren and I picked out a calming shade of yellow to paint the walls with a creamy white border. The buckets of paint should be here any day now along with the other equipment I ordered to run this place. Thanks for agreeing to stay here to sign for the ovens today."

Vex shook his head. "No problem, just remember that our little newspaper gets the exclusive on your grand opening." I nodded in agreement. "Well obviously since you'll be the one writing the exclusive on the grand opening. You are that only one that I trust to write about my grand opening after all."

"Right, and umm…I got to take a wiz now. So, please excuse me." Vex walked to the customer restroom and paused mid-motion just before he turned the doorknob. "Can I use the customer bathroom even though there's nothing to buy yet?"

I chuckled, "Yes, dork. But hey, look, I got to get going to the awkward dinner date with Lauren and Nadia…and supposedly Nadia's girlfriend." Vex peaked his head out from the bathroom door. "Wait, Nadia has a girlfriend already? Then what's she doing hitting on Lauren? Wasn't Lauren going to try to cancel the dinner date?"

I rolled my eyes with a groan. "The contact information that Nadia gave to Lauren was completely wrong and Lauren will never be in no-show. Lauren got that from her mother; they both refuse to be a no-show to anything. I think it's like a professional/OCD thing for both of them and I don't think Nadia really has a girlfriend. I bet she's just trying to see if she can make Lauren jealous. But, I suppose I could be wrong. Anyway, gotta go, thanks again! Lock up when you're done!"

 **1 Hour Later – Cheesecake Factory**

"Is…Is- isn't that your boss?" I asked completely dumbfounded as we watched Nadia and a slightly older, attractive, tall blonde woman with a slender body figure take a seat at our table for 4. Lauren nodded with the hard gulp. "Uh huh…"

"Do you want to be a no-show now?"

"…Very much so…But…it's too late because they've already spotted us." Lauren grabbed my hand with a vice like grip. "It'll be okay, angel. Dinner will be over before you know it and you look stunning in that red strapless dress."

I gently guided Lauren towards the table as I rubbed calming circles on the back of her hand with my thumb. "Hey Lauren and Bo…was it?" I nodded in response to her annoying smirk. "Yes, novice, I mean Nadia…I'm sorry about the novice comment. You just remind me of an idiot that I know at work."

Lauren had to restrain herself from laughing the best she could. But I still heard her only because I am right next to her unlike Nadia and her company aka Lauren's boss. Nadia was just glaring at me for my insulting comments towards her as we took our seats in front of her.

"…Anyway…Lauren, I'd like you to meet my girlfriend, April. April, this is my ex-girlfriend L-"

"Actually sweetheart, I already know who Lauren is. She works directly under me and she'll probably have my job one day and I've already met her lovely girlfriend, Bo. And Nadia, we've only been on three dates. I don't know if that qualifies for girlfriend status yet, especially since you didn't even know **where** I work as Chief of Staff but whatever."

Lauren and I chuckled at the scowl on Nadia's face. What a pleasant turn of events. Maybe this dinner won't be so bad after all.

 **1 Hour Later**

Dinner was going great. I don't think this is what Nadia had in mind when she decided to organize a little dinner party. She's been silently scowling almost all night while Lauren and April talked about general shop talk in between talking to me about my bakery and articles.

"Well, I think it's time to call it a night." Lauren and I nodded in agreement as we pulled out our wallets. "No, no. Put your money away. Dinner's on me tonight."

"Thank you for dinner, April." We said in unison, right as Nadia stormed off like a child having a temper tantrum because she didn't get her way. "No problem; I better go…Check on my girlfriend…I suppose. Have a good evening, ladies."

"You too and we thank you again for dinner and a lovely evening. I'll see you at work tomorrow, boss." April flashed us one more mutually returned smile before she went after Nadia.

"So…it's not cold outside and we're not far from home; do you want to walk home tonight?" Lauren nodded as she kissed me on the lips. "I'd love to. Thank you again for coming tonight."

I grinned as I went in for another kiss. "Anytime, my angel…I love you."

"I love you too, baby."

 **10 Minutes Later**

"Bo! Bo! We need to talk young lady! YSABEAU DENNIS!" Lauren and I turned around to my…father's voice just as we were less than a block from our home.

I glared at him immediately; he's obviously been drinking again. "You have 5 seconds to turn around and go home before I decide to file for a restraining order in the morning."

"Not till you and I talk, young lady!" Jack's words were slurred as he struggled to get closer to me, prompting Lauren to stand in front of me protectively, partly out of habit after all these years. "You heard my girlfriend, go home. Now."

"No, you stay out of this! This is between the Dennis family!" I chuckled as I stepped out from behind Lauren. "Fun fact for you father dearest. I am not and never was a Dennis. Mom never put your last name on my birth certificate. Apparently, even all those years ago she knew that you weren't going to be good for us. So, she put Mccorrigan on my birth certificate instead of Dennis."

Jack stumbled right onto his ass on the sidewalk. "…No…that's-…That's not true…That's not true. Aife wouldn-…she wouldn't have done that to me…We…we were happy back then…Weren't we?" He was stunned by the news and talking to himself as if no one else was around him. "It's true, now go home. Goodnight."

I knew my voice was cold and almost heartless. But, I honestly didn't care because he deserves it. I gently grabbed Lauren's hand and we walked off together without giving Jack another thought or even another glance.

 **20 Minutes Later – Condo – Bedroom**

"What a night, huh…First Nadia, then Jack…Are you okay, Bo?"

I nodded as I held Lauren in my arms tightly. "Yes, are you?" Lauren kissed my lips as she tucked my stray hair behind my left ear. "Yes, I'm just tired. And I'm sorry that I always get in front of you to protect you. I hope it doesn't bother you. I know you can take care of yourself but I'm always going to want to protect you from everything, especially your father."

I smiled, "I love you for always protecting me and I know it's partly out of habit so it's okay. How could anyone be mad at someone for protecting them? Anyway, I'm exhausted too. So, let's forget about tonight. Tomorrow is a new day. I love you Lauren, goodnight."

Lauren yawned in response as she snuggled into my arms as deeply as she could. "I love you too, Bo. Goodnight sweetheart and sweet dreams…"

I smiled at Lauren as she quickly drifted off to sleep. "Sweet dreams, my angel." I placed one last kiss on her forehead before I fell asleep with a smile on my face that matched the smile on Lauren's angelically sleeping face.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey all! Hope all is well! I've been drowned with assignments and going back to school after so many years is very difficult and it didn't help that I ordered my textbooks and they came late and when I open the box I found out that I got the wrong books. So, it's been a very hard rough first week. But, I'm going to try and focus on doing a chapter now since I have a little time before I should study again.**

 **Now more than ever, my stories will most definitely depend on everyone's feedback to continue them. Otherwise, due to my work, school and life in general; I might accidently forget about my stories so you guys may want to make sure then I don't forget about the story by reminding me of how much you guys like it because I will still be reading all the reviews and stuff whenever I get notifications of them.**

 **Let me know what you think about...Well, you'll know when I'm referring to when you read it or at least you should know it when you see it. I'm hoping I did it with the right "balance" and as most of you guys know; this particular subject is never easy for me to write.**

 **As always, all errors are mine and thank you for your support!**

 **Twitter: DrLaurenLewisZP**

 **R/R & ENJOY!**

* * *

 **Lauren's POV – 1 Week Later – My Angel's Bakery – Noon**

"Well, what do you think?" Bo has been eagerly awaiting my feedback on her latest article about corruption within the Wall Street Journal since we finally got done painting the bakery about 30 minutes ago. "I'm still reading it."

Bo groaned as she hopped up and took a seat next to me on the white counter where the cash registers are going to be in the future. "You've been reading it for 30 minutes. I know it doesn't take you 30 minutes to read something that is less than 2000 words. So please stop torturing me and tell me what you think!"

I chuckled at Bo's frowny pout and kissed the small bit of Bo's cheek that wasn't covered with yellow paint. We were both in old blue overalls that were now more yellow than blue thanks to the last three days of repainting this bakery with a lovely shade of yellow. "Babe, seriously!"

I chuckled once again at Bo's adorable frustrated expression before I put her out of her misery. "I'll tell you what I think after you pay the toll." Bo immediately lit up when I leaned in halfway for a kiss. She met my lips the rest of the way for a soft, passionate kiss that was quickly growing beyond our control.

But, Bo was somehow able to break the kiss before we ended up on the cold, hard white floor in the throes of passion. "…Now, I paid the toll and you're not getting anymore until I get your feedback on my article, _Dr. Lewis_." I briefly glanced down and blushed at the way she said my name. She said it with a perfect mixture of sexy, lust and love.

I stole a quick kiss from Bo's lips before I answered her question as our lips were just out of touch from each other. "The article is amazing babe. So much so that you're probably going to piss off some people at Wall Street."

Bo shrugged carelessly, "I'm not the only reporter writing this story. It's been breaking news ever since the CEO of the Wall Street Journal was caught taking a bribe to publish certain stories in a certain way. Now come on, let's go home and take a shower."

Bo hopped off the counter and scooped me up in her arms and practically ran us out the store once we made sure the store was locked after I punched in the security code since…

Bo's hands were _very full_.

I was in her arms grinning and giggling blissfully as she carried me home.

 **10 Minutes Later – Condo – Master Bedroom - Shower**

Perfectly hot beads if water hit our naked bodies as we kissed and caressed each other lovingly. I pinned Bo up against the white wall of shower in a flash as I bit into her neck without breaking her silky soft skin.

"Ohh Lauureen…" Bo moaned softly as her nails were pleasurably digging down my back. "Ooh Bo…" I moaned back just as softly.

I'm still amazed by the fact that we're each other's first. But, I honestly doubt anyone would ever know it by how perfectly we fit together; how perfectly we know each other's bodies and more importantly; each other souls. We've never had any issues with making love to each other, which is undoubtedly because we're soulmates.

Bo suddenly switched our positions in the blink of an eye and took my left warm, wet and hardened nipple into her mouth. She stroked my nipple with her tongue making me close my eyes and softly whimper out in pleasure. Next thing I knew, my eyes flew up and loud cries of Bo's name in between heavy panting escaped my lips over and over, frantically

She had slipped three digits inside of my tight core, curling and uncurling, going in and out with the perfect amount of pressure and speed. "Oh Bo! Yes! Oh Bo! Oh God, Bo!"

Bo looked deeply into my eyes with all the love and passion in the world with just a hint of lust just before she leaned in for a long passionate kiss that makes me wish we didn't need to breathe air so this kiss would never end.

Our tongues; as always, united together perfectly. We mumbled our love to each other into the steamy, loving kiss. Then, just as the kiss was coming to an end, Bo gave me a good hard thrust inside of me with her fingers, making me climax in an instant.

"BBBOO!" My body went limp into her arms as she whispered her love for me in my ear over and over again as she held me tight while I struggled to get my bearings again.

"I love you too, Bo. I love you so much." I managed to mumble out to her just loud enough for her to hear me over the warm water running shower.

 **10 Minutes Later** – **Master Bedroom**

Bo and I entered our bedroom to find Bo's cell vibrating with an incoming call from Kenzi. "Can you grab that for me, my angel? I just remembered that I need to submit that article to Vex before the deadline which is in less than 5 minutes."

I nodded as I gave her a quick kiss on the cheek before she could run off to the living room. "Sure, no problem, baby." I reached on for Bo's phone on the nightstand while she went to go get on her laptop.

"Hey Kenzi, Bo is submitting her latest article really quick. What's up?"

"You two need to get to Mama A's house right now. Jack is banging on the door trying to talk to her about " _his_ " family. Get here with Bo, like **now**."

I nodded even though Kenzi couldn't see me as I rushed to get Bo's attention before rushing to get dressed. "We'll be there in 10 minutes or less. I'm so glad you're there with her so she's not alone near that idiot, thanks Kenz."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey guys! So, I started a poll regarding my updates since I'm really busy lately with school and everything. I tried putting it on fanfiction but it didn't work so I put it on my Twitter. So, go over there and vote, guys! I have it pinned on my Twitter profile. If you don't have a Twitter account you can just leave it in your review.**

 **This is my gift to you guys since I'll be in PA over the weekend.**

 **Also, if you guys could go to my Twitter account to donate or retweet my post about my co-worker's GoFundMe page that'd be beyond appreciated and chapter 6 will be longer than usual as my thank you to you all for helping in any way that you can...She lost her 2nd/last son to a shooting earlier this week. (She lost her 1st son to a shooting years ago too.)**

 **Twitter: DrLaurenLewisZP**

 **Alright, we're basically starting right where we left off!**

 **R/R & ENJOY!**

* * *

 **Lauren's POV – McCorrigan Residence – 10 Minutes Later**

"Aife, come on, open the door! I just want to talk! I want to know what's going on with my daughter! I have a right to know what's going on with my-"

"No, you don't! You have no right to know what's going on in my life or my mother's life and you definitely have no right to be harassing her like this." Bo was fuming with her fist balled up at her sides as we made our way up the stairs and got right in Jack's face.

She was almost beet red as she marched right up in Jack's stunned face in all his Armani suit wearing glory. "Bo- I-"

" **Stay** **away** from me, my mother, my girlfriend, my friends, the rest of my family and anyone else that I care for in any way. You have no place in our lives. You have **no place** in my life."

Jack was backed up against the door by Bo's outrage. I honestly didn't know what to do or say to try and calm things down.

Just when I was about to say something to try and diffuse things; Aife opened the door causing Jack to fall flat on his back.

Jack almost immediately stood back up as if he didn't fall-down at all as he looked at Aife. "Ai-" Ms. McCorrigan stopped Jack from talking in mid-sentence by signaling him to stop talking by putting her hand up.

"Jack, Bo and I will have 1 family dinner with you just so you can say your peace. Afterwards, if we decide that we still don't want you in our lives then, you will leave us alone forever. Consider this like a…settlement meeting."

Jack chuckled, causing Bo to glare at him. "Always thinking like the brilliant lawyer that you are, huh Aife." Aife scowled at Jack in return. "Of course, it helped me get a restraining order on you alot faster, didn't it? Now get off my property before I decide to cancel the meeting and just go right to the cops, like last time. I'll call you after Bo and I talk and decide about a good time to have you over."

Jack glanced between Bo and Aife before he sighed in defeat. "Fine…" Jack then suddenly noticed my presence right beside Bo and nearly growled at me. "But, she better not be there! She has nothing to do with-"

Bo hit Jack's jaw with a right hook with lightning speed, knocking him right on his ass. She got down on one knee in front of his face with the death glare like I've never seen before. "Consider my right hook as my way of saying that any chance of talking with us is now over. Now, moments before I hit you on your ass I texted the police about you for harassment. They should be here any minute now. We will be filing charges and a restraining order ASAP."

Jack quickly looked at Aife with terror in his eyes, pleading for help. Aife just shrugged in her black tailored suit. "You heard Bo, it's time for you to go."

Jack mumbled something under his breath as he got up, prompting Bo to stand in front of me protectively. He quickly started to leave when we all started hearing the sirens from a distance. "You will be served with the restraining order first thing tomorrow morning, father dearest."

Jack stopped in his retreat at the sound of the venom in Bo's voice for a moment before he continued to leave…I may not like the man but, I can't help but feel sorry for him. I honestly couldn't imagine how horrible it must feel to have your own child hate you.

I wrapped my arms around her from behind and kissed her cheek to calm her down. "Are you okay?" Bo nodded, "Yeah, I knew this little meeting was going to go bad so I had a text scheduled to go to my friend Mike to use his sirens to scare Jack off minutes after we got here."

Aife chuckled causing us to turn around and face her, which was really just Bo turning us around since I refuse to let her go from my embrace. "That's my Bo, always planning ahead."

I nodded in agreement with a chuckle as we followed Aife into her home with a waddle like motion since we were still very comfortable and our loving embrace. "Mom, were you serious about making us sit down and talk to that man like a settlement meeting?"

Aife sighed, "Yes, I figured we could at least try to hear him out and then making go away after he sees that he can't change our minds would make things easier-…Kenzi…Dear, what are you doing in the fridge?"

The three of us stopped in our tracks when we saw our tiny goth friend treating herself to the leftover fried chicken in the refrigerator. Kenzi turned around to look at us and she tried to say something with her mouth full of chicken. "What?" Bo asked in confusion for all three of us.

Kenzi quickly chewed the chicken in her mouth before she swallowed it to speak. "I said, sorry Ms. A. But I got hungry. Don't worry though, I'm still armed with a frying pan in case that idiot tries to get in here." Kenzi then picked up the frying pan that she left on the kitchen counter as proof that she was armed. "See."

We chuckled, leave it to Kenzi to lighten the mood of any situation just by her being her.

Bo unwrapped herself from my arms as she spoke to her mother. "Mom, we should start drafting the paperwork for the new restraining order." Aife nodded in agreement at Bo as she turned to look at her. "You're right, let's go to my office and draft up the papers."

Bo quickly kissed my cheek and chased off after her Aife, leaving me with Kenzi and some fried chicken. "Chicken?" I looked at Kenzi's offering of a drumstick and walked over to her; shrugging before I took it.

"Thanks. I am pretty hungry after what Bo and I just did in the show-" Kenzi started choking on a chicken leg as she tried to talk. "…N- no- No! No talk of lady lovin' like **ever** , got it?"

I nodded with blushing red cheeks as Kenzi looked at me with a stern look as she was still fighting to catch her breath. "Got it. Sorry Kenzi."

Kenzi knew I wasn't sorry. The grin on my face that I couldn't control to save my life completely gave me away. So, she just rolled her eyes at the goofy grin on my face as I thought back to those **very** **steamy** shower activities...

Pun absolutely intended.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey guys! I hope all is going well for you guys! So, I had to catch up on reviews and I was pleasantly surprised to see a few of them and I'm definitely going to** **try** **to fill the requests that I saw in some of them (1 request left by a guest will be filled in yhis chapter for sure) But ultimately, it all depends on where my imagination decides to take us all.**

 **Coldplay Reviewer – Of course I remember you! I was wondering where you went more than once. Welcome back, things are good for me, I hope they are for you too!**

 **Koskat – I was wondering where you were too, welcome back!**

 **Sadly, I can't reply to everyone all the time directly but I wish I could!**

 **Anyway, here we go & sorry, not as long as I originally hoped for, been very busy. This was actually very rushed & difficult.**

 **R/R & ENJOY!**

* * *

 **Bo's POV – 1 Month Later – The Daily Scoop - Bo's Desk – Noon**

"Ugh, I need more coffee." I grabbed my color changing Wonder Woman mug as I stood up to go to the break room. I'm so tired from countless late nights of working on my bakery that this open room with huge windows couldn't even keep me up.

The main door bell chimed behind me, letting us all know that someone just walked in the door; probably hoping that we'll publish their story.

"Bo…" I groaned as I tightened my grip around the handle of my mug. "Get out while you still can." I threatened as I turned around to face him.

"Bo, please…" I glared at him with so much anger that I could feel the hairs on the back of my neck stand up. How dare he show up here even though the new restraining order is in place?

"Ay! Ya aren't welcome here, mate. So, get the hell out of this building and stay the hell away from Bo!"

Jack sighed an annoyed breath of air as he visibly struggled to ignore Vex. "I just want to talk, just **once** , just the two of us." He looked me in the eyes like a homeless pleading puppy.

…And I hated that it was actually wearing me down. So, I took the few steps needed to get back to my desk and put my mug back down on it as my glare was still firmly in place and aimed right at Jack's pleading puppy eyes.

I swear, between the black, custom tailored suit and his pleading eyes…He looks like an old pleading chocolate Labrador that wishes he was still an adorably good-looking, pleading chocolate Labrador puppy.

He really makes me sick.

"You're right. We've never talked just the two of us. So, you get **one** walk around this building and that's it. After that, the police will be notified that you violated the new restraining order."

I was already on my way out through the clear double doors of the newspaper building as soon as the statement left my lips.

"Wai- That's probably less than 2 min-"

"Take it or I'll just call the police now!" I yelled back as I continued to keep walking and just before the single door I went through completely closed behind me. I could hear his footsteps desperately catching up to mine after I made my firm statement.

"So, what do you want?" I asked as I stared straight ahead like my life depended on it while we turned the corner of this small, nearly transparent building. "What else would a father want? I want a relationship with my daughter. Could you please slow down? At this rate we'll round this building in 10 seconds."

"Then you better say your peace in 10 seconds."

"I want to get to know you."

"And you want to **dictate** who I am in love with, which is impossible." Just thinking about how he talks to or even looks at Lauren pissed me off all over again at his unwelcomed appearance. "You know what, this interaction is over. You're violating your restraining order and I've had a 911 operator on speakerphone since I walked out here."

I walked away from Jack in a haste literally right before 2 police cars pulled up in front of him. I was just about to head back into the building towards my desk when I got a text alert from Dyson. Kenzi put him in my phone as " _D-man_ ".

" _Hey, it's Dyson. Just thought you'd like to know that your girl just left work because she wasn't feeling well."_ And just like that, my mood went from pissed off to one of utter concern for my angel. _"Okay thanks. If I leave work now I may be able to beat her home and whip up a small batch of her favorite creamy chicken noodle soup."_

I put my phone back in my pocket and instead of going back in the building, I headed towards my car to get to Lauren. Vex saw what just happened with Jack so he'll be okay with me leaving without telling him first and I know he'll keep my belongings safe. He is my best friend besides Kenzi after all.

 **1 Hour Later – Condo – Kitchen/Living Room**

Where is she? She should have been here 30 minutes ago at the latest. Where is she?

My worried thoughts and pacing was abruptly ended by the front door being unlocked and opened by Lauren. She had 3 big grocery bags in her arms causing me to rush to her side to take them from her and put them on the kitchen counter. "Babe, Dyson told me you weren't well and yet you went grocery shopping when I could have done that and we aren't even in dire need of anything at the moment. No. This is not what we're doing, you're going to sleep after you eat some of the creamy chicken noodle soup that I made for you."

"My…favorite…and we were out…of some of your favorites." She coughed out as she let me guide her into bed. I gave her a soft smile as I got her into bed. She had a rising fever which had me very concerned. "Thank you but you shouldn't have went shopping for me especially when you're sick and I know it's your favorite. So, I'll be right back with a little soup for you to eat before you fall asleep."

"Soun-ds good…I haven't eaten all day…" I gave her another soft smile before I quickly ran to get Lauren some soup. She was fading fast but her body needed food to heal faster.

I fed Lauren at her bedside until she ate all of it and took some medicine and fell asleep almost immediately. I smiled once more as I watched Lauren sleep. It wasn't too, too long ago that our roles were reversed. It wasn't too, too long ago when a teen Lauren took care of a younger me whenever I was sick. And to be honest…

Sometimes I'd pretend to be sick just so she'd take care of me with that extra love and care. And as much as apart of me misses those days.

I love being the one to take care of her now. I love being able to show her that love and care that she's always deserved. But most of all, I love being her angel now too.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey guys! So…I really hope this is longer than usual. But school is killing me! Also, check out some of my awesome Doccubus merchandise on my friend's Ebay account, including a Lost Girl/Doccubus pillowcase. Just go to Ebay and type in the item number 173149111282 into the search box to see/buy the pillowcase (quantities limited) & check out my other listings on that account. More information on my Twitter account. ****Orders for the pillowcases already started shipping out! Can't afford to buy it now price? Submit an offer instead! Thanks so much in advance guys, all purchases go towards either living expenses or school & more Lost Girl/Doccubus merchandise coming soon as long as sales go well. Follow me on Twitter for more information or any questions or ask directly on eBay!**

 **Gotta admit guys, besides my lack of time; I'm lacking motivation to write these days, just so you know.**

 **Anyway, this is a Valentine's Day Edition so please enjoy!**

 **All errors are mine is always and also as always thank you for all the support!**

 **Twitter: DrLaurenLewisZP**

 **R/R & ENJOY!**

* * *

 **Bo's POV – 2 Weeks Later, Valentine's Day – My Angel's Bakery – Kitchen – Afternoon**

"Ahh! Ow! Son of a bitch!"

"Bo, what happen- bloody hell, woman! I told ya not to try installing the rest of the equipment yourself." I just glared at Vex in frustration as he helped me get my ass up from off the floor after I almost electrocuted myself trying to install the last professional oven that **finally** arrived after being backordered and then somehow got lost during transit.

Seriously, how does a carrier lose a huge ass professional oven during transit? "I didn't think moving something and basically just plugging it in could be that dangerous. Why couldn't the delivery people at least deliver it to the kitchen?"

"Cause' they're stupid? Vex asked rhetorically as we each took a side of the oven to get it into it's little corner in the kitchen next to the other ovens. "C'mon, let's get this oven a little closer to the wall so ya can plug it in without electrocuting yourself."

I rolled my eyes. "Haha, very funny." Vex smirked as I bent over to plug in the oven after we got it into it's little space, which it fit in perfectly. "See, all ya needed to do was **wait** for me to get here to help ya push the heavy ass oven into it's corner. Ya know these things need at least 2 people to move them. But, since you're so stubborn, ya try to move it yourself anyways just like last time."

"Hey, my stubbornness got me my job, this bakery, early college graduation and most importantly; my Lauren." I knew I had that dreamy look and grin of my face just at the mere mention and or thought of my Lauren like always and I am always happy about it. Who wouldn't be happy about showing how much they love their significant other to whoever they could whenever they could?

I came out of my lovely daydreaming haze due to Vex snapping his fingers in my face. "Ello, earth to Bo. Come back to me from Laurenland."

"Sorry, not sorry. She's just so perfect. Did you know that she was at all my graduations including my high school and college graduations?"

Vex glanced at me confused as we walked out of the bakery together and towards my car in the parking garage. "How? Wasn't she in the Congo?"

I nodded, "Yes, but she watched both my graduations through Skype and had necklaces and earrings and other stuff sent to me on the day before the graduations. I made sure to wear whatever I possibly could on the day of the graduations. So, to me she was at both, even physically because of the jewelry I wore that she sent to me just for those special days."

Vex nodded as he held my yellow Camaro's door for me. "I can see your logic there. So, what ya doing for your girl today since it's Valentine's day?"

I grinned as I started the engine. "Well, we haven't had any quality time in weeks because our schedules don't mesh at all and when she was home sick obviously doesn't count either. So, she told me that she's getting off early today so I'm going to surprise her with a romantic night in, which means I'm going grocery shopping right now. Later Vex."

 **Evening – Condo – Living Room**

Okay, the lobsters are ready and so are all Lauren's favorite side dishes. The homemade chocolate strawberries are chilling and so is the wine. The clear Christmas lights perfectly light the living room with the perfect romantic lighting and the bedroom is covered with red rose pedals and long white candles.

So now all I need is my Valentine to come home.

Good thing I have everything warming in the oven so it doesn't get cold. Ugh, didn't she say she was going to be home earlier than usual? I could have sworn that's what she said.

Oh! Jingling keys! She's home!

I quickly stood up from the couch with a long stem rose in my hand that matches my flowing red dress, which matches my flowing brunette hair.

Lauren opened the door wearing a long black trench coat I've never seen before while holding a bouquet of at least two dozen red roses. She immediately saw me and gasped. "…Bo? What is all this? I- I-"

I slowly walked up to her to silence her with this sweet and soft kiss. "Happy Valentine's Day, angel."

"I- This…this is perfect and, and…These are for you." We chuckled at her stuttering adorably because she was caught off guard as we both decided to put all the roses in the already waiting clear vase on the coffee table.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Bo. I made reservations at your favorite restaurant downtown. But, I see you have other plans in mind for tonight which is perfectly fine with me as long as you don't mind…"

Lauren took off her trench coat to reveal herself wearing a black open cup, crotchless lace-up teddy. "Having dessert first." Her voice was completely dripping with sex and seduction, making me wet and weak at the knees.

I bit my bottom lip as I slowly devoured her with my eyes. Now I was hungry in a completely different way…

I quickly grabbed the back of her neck to pull her in for a bruising passionate kiss. We shared moans of pleasure as I picked her up by her ass and carried her to our bedroom immediately. "Oh Bo…"

Her moans always drive me wild as we landed on the bed with her arms and legs still tightly wrapped around me. We managed to make quick work of my dress without breaking apart too much. As soon as I was completely naked Lauren bit into my neck as she started grinded us together from underneath of me. Her nails were digging down my back in ecstasy as I buried my face between her perfect breasts.

Lauren really picked the perfect teddy. It shamelessly exposed **all** of my favorite parts of Lauren and looked so damn sexy on her that for once, I didn't want to rip whatever material that was hiding her body from me in any way, completely off of her so she'd be my completely naked Goddess.

"Oh Lauren…faster baby…please…" I whimpered, almost begging her to do as I requested. Lauren made it very hard to focus when she started rubbing my wet clit with 2 fingers.

She immediately complied after she rolled us over so she was towering over me in that ridiculously sexy teddy. "You should have a good view of your present, **lover**." I moaned her name again and again. God damn, this woman is my Kryptonite.

My hands roamed up her nearly naked body to her amazingly exposed breasts and squeezed them gently as I rubbed her rock-hard nipples with my thumbs. "Bo…Oh Bo…"

"Lauren…Lauren…ah..ah…" She slipped 3 fingers inside of me as her thumb rubbed my clit as her free hand gripped the headboard for dear life to keep her balance as she repositioned herself on top of me to start a very gentle grind.

I forced myself to lean upwards as much as possible to meet her lips for a series of slow and gentle kisses. As moans and whimpers continued to fill the air between grunts and heavy panting, I moved my hands down to her hips to help her with a firmer…steadier grind. I felt my walls trying to grip her fingers with every thrust she gave me.

"I love you Bo."

I love you too Lauren."

Our pace eventually got faster as every inch of our bodies were grinding together eagerly. I knew both our bodies were getting ready to climax so I slipped 2 fingers inside of Lauren before it was too late. I love feeling her all over me in every way.

We sucked and nipped at each other's bottom lips just before we both had the same idea to thrust inside of each other to send each other both over the edge. Lauren openly cried out my name while I bit into Lauren's neck to muffle my climax so we didn't disturb the whole block for sure since we've established that I'm a screamer awhile ago.

Lauren and I completely laid back on the bed. We were both panting heavily as if our lives depended on it while our sweaty bodies happily stuck together. I could feel Lauren grinning as she rested her head on my breasts.

She always calls my breasts her favorite pillows.

I gently reversed our positions so that I could go down on her and quickly eat my promised dessert, making her moan all over again before she had her dessert, reversing our positions before I could even finish licking my lips clean of the last drops of her sweet nectar.

But when she went down on me, she made me climax all over again when she trashed her tongue inside of me for a moment before she bit my clit hard.

"So…did…I totally ruin your plans for us?" I chuckled as I kissed her hair when she got back up to me. "My plans were to spend Valentine's with you so, no."

Lauren yawned, "…Good." I knew from the sound of her voice that she probably just fell asleep on me. So, I just happily held her in my arms as she slept.

 **1 Hour Later**

As soon as I brought in the last tray of food into the bedroom Lauren started to stir. She stretched out her body as her eyes slowly fluttered open when I put the last tray of food in front of her. "I figured you'd be hungry when you woke up. So, how about Valentine's Day dinner in bed?"

She chuckled with a smile and gave me a kiss on the lips as soon as I laid back down next to her and pulled her into my arms very carefully not to disturb the 2 dinner trays with chocolate covered strawberries and glasses of white wine on the sides. "I did all the work already so all you have to do is pick up the fork...Actually, I'll be the one feeding you. So, all you have to do is open that very talented mouth of yours and eat the delicious meal that I made for us."

Lauren chuckled again before she took the first bite of lobster that I held up to her lips. "I love you so much Bo, Happy Valentine's Day." I grinned as I kissed her lobster butter covered lips. "I love you too Lauren, Happy Valentine's Day."


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hey guys, so glad everyone liked the last chapter, it was a little more "M" then I thought it would be but hey, it was a Valentine's Day Edition! In case anyone was wondering, the pillowcases are in stock! They look a lot better in person and the best part is if you don't like the Buy It Now price then you can always negotiate! I only have 42 left so you may want to get them while you still can. So head on over to Ebay & search for 173149111282 I have more Lost Girl/Doccubus items under that account name (more items likely coming in the future) and all prices are negotiable! Any questions you can ask on eBay or contact me on Twitter or even on here.**

 **Anyway…**

 **R/R & ENJOY!**

* * *

 **Bo's POV – The Afternoon After – Bedroom**

I woke up the next morning pleasantly numb from all the rounds of love making we had. Lauren was still sleeping with her back facing me. So, I smiled at my sleeping beauty as I kissed the nape of her neck after I moved her soft golden hair out of the way.

I held her close and watched her sleep for about 15 minutes before she started to stir. She stretched her beautifully naked limbs and turned around in my embrace to face me. "Good morning, my angel."

Lauren smiled at me and leaned in for a kiss. A kiss that I've been waiting for since I woke up which seems like forever ago. "Good morning, sweetheart…Or should we say afternoon since it's almost 2pm."

My eyes widened as I looked over at the digital clock on my nightstand along with Lauren. I was about to leap out of bed and rush to work. But, Lauren stopped me by gently grabbing my wrist before I could throw the red satin covers off me to get out of bed.

"Relax sweetheart, I called both our bosses last night before I got home to call both of us out of work today. We're both sick with food poisoning. Of course, Vex didn't believe it but, he pretended to anyway. I could hear him smirking over the phone. Anyway, I hope you don't mind that I wanted to extend our Valentine's Day with you today since we barely get to spend any quality time together lately."

I kissed her lips as we settled back in our bed holding each other. "I don't mind at all. I've missed you, Lauren."

"I've missed you too, Bo." Lauren rested on forearm as she held me with her left arm loosely draped around my body on top of the covers. She had a question on her mind.

I could practically see it.

"Ask Lauren, whatever it is, you know you can ask me anything. We've never had any secrets between us. So, there's no reason to be shy about asking me anything."

Lauren give me a soft smile. "I was just wondering…was there ever a time where you didn't think I was the one and how did you know that I was the one?"

I leaned up to give her a quick kiss on the lips before I answered her question. "When I first saw you in that Walmart all those years ago. I knew I loved you even before I knew what love was. You seemed to have a golden glow around you. I swear, the moment I looked into your eyes…I just somehow I knew that you were the one, even before I knew what that term really meant. As time went on over the years; it was the little things and the big things that continued to prove me right about you. As long as you were local you never missed any one of my school activities, you were always there for me whenever I needed you. Hell, you were always there for anyone who needed you. You always volunteered for different things, always tried to help and be there for everyone."

I caressed her cheek and brushed my thumb against her button lip, which she kissed. "Lauren, from day one, I could see your heart. Your heart called out to mine. I fell in love with your heart from day one and I never stopped, not even for a second, not even if I was mad at you or upset with you for something like unintentionally breaking my heart. With each passing day, even when you were in the Congo and we communicated through Skype and letters, who you were; who you are has never changed and your loving, kind and healing heart only grows even bigger as time goes on, which only makes me love you even more as time goes on. I love you Lauren and I always have and I always will. As long as you are you, you will always have my love in every way. I always have and always will love you and only you."

Lauren had tearful eyes that I gently wiped away with my thumbs before she leaned down and gave me a long passionate kiss that quickly grew and intensified in an instant. But, we had to break apart due to the need for oxygen coming too great of a need. "I love you so much, Bo. I'm so grateful everyday that you never give up on me, that you never gave up on us."

 **Hours Later – Living Room**

We spent the rest of our day vegging out on the couch naked under our robes, talking about anything and everything and watching movies as we held each other and made out like horny teenagers. But, we didn't end up having sex on the couch because we both really wanted to have some quality time with each other since we haven't been able to do that in weeks. So, sex on the couch could wait…for once.

Suddenly, Lauren left my embrace on the couch causing me to almost whimper in protest until she pulled me up too. "Come on, we have dinner reservations to get to."

I looked at her confused as she held me in her arms. "I was able to get another reservation at your favorite restaurant tonight. I figured since we're extending Valentine's Day then we can go have the dinner that we were supposed to have yesterday, today instead. The reservations at 7. So, we have to be there in an hour. So, we have just enough time to share shower but, **just** a shower, get dressed and get there just in time.

My eyes widened in delight before a squeal happily escaped my lips when Lauren suddenly scooped me up to carry me to the shower. She wouldn't really be mad if I had a little fun with her in the shower, would she?

 **Over 1 Hour Later – Stanford Grill**

We arrived about 5 minutes late because I couldn't keep my hands to myself in the shower. But, you can't blame me. It's not my fault that Lauren is irresistible especially when she's naked or in her lab coat or sleeping or…Okay, let's face it, Lauren is irresistible in any situation.

After we settled into our seats Lauren insisted that I get whatever I wanted. She gave me **that look** when I tried to be conservative with my choices. So, she grabbed my hand and squeezed it lovingly. "Bo, please, don't hold back. Order whatever you want. Let me spoil you for once, please."

I nodded after seeing the love in her eyes and the matching smile on her face. I knew there was no point in trying to protest. When Lauren had her mind made up, that was that.

So, I started us off with coconut shrimp and calamari. Then, for our entrees Lauren ordered the Hardwood Grilled Salmon while I ordered the Hickory Grilled Tenderloin Filet. After the waiter took our orders, Lauren surprise me yet again by having the waiter bring a bottle of Chateau Mouton Rothschild to our table, which is **our** favorite bottle of wine, which was very expensive.

It wasn't till after we were waiting for orders to arrive that I noticed that we were the only ones in the restaurant. The other odd thing about the restaurant was it was mostly lit by candles, which is very unusual as well. "Babe, I think we're the only ones here besides the staff, which only seem to appear just when we need them, like magic or something."

Lauren chuckled at my confusion. "That would be because I bought out the whole restaurant for tonight and requested that the staff be invisible as much as possible. Honestly, I'm glad that we couldn't make it here yesterday because I was not able to do such a thing yesterday. But, today being the day after Valentine's Day and pulling a few strings and after spending some money; I was able to give you the Valentine's night that you truly deserve. I love you Bo. Happy extended Valentine's Day."

I smiled at her once again as she raised her wine glass to me from her seat across from me, prompting me to do the same. "I love you too Lauren. Happy extended Valentine's Day."

We clinked our wine glasses and linked our arms together before we took a sip from our glasses. Then, minutes just passed on by in a comfortable silence as I stared into her loving brown eyes. She is everything that I've always wanted and everything that I never knew I wanted and or needed in any lifetime.

I've had this thought at least thousand times. I've even said it out loud to Lauren at least a thousand times too. But, I'm going to say it again anyway.

I'm going to marry this woman one day.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hey guys, as some of you have heard thanks to my Twitter account, I was wondering if this story is losing interest. I kind of feel like I'm losing readers. (I hope not.) But, at least for now I'll keep it going but, like most writers; feedback like reviews etc. keep me going especially because my schedule is crazy these days. But, this may be my last story & if so, my Twitter will be quiet as well.**

 **Thanks as always and all errors are mine.**

 **Twitter: DrLaurenLewisZP**

 **R/R & ENJOY!**

* * *

 **Bo's POV – 2 Weeks Later – Bo's Desk – Afternoon**

"Damn it!" I slammed my phone down back into its cradle and put my head on my desk. "What's a matter, pet? I know it's not the article ya submitted about how to shred pounds in a safe and healthy way. So, what's wrong?"

I took my head off my desk to find him leaning on my desk as always. "My permits to open the bakery are being held up due to clerical errors. Almost all of the departments that I need permits through say that they never received the paperwork that I sent in over a month ago. So now, I have to fill them out again and send them again for almost all the permits that I need to open a bakery."

Vex looked at me hesitantly with darting eyes as he scratched his head nervously. "What, what aren't you telling me?"

"Well…you know…your ex Ryan is the Governor now…" I gave him a blank stare waiting for him to elaborate. "…Yeah…So…?"

Vex shifted uncomfortably as he turned to face me completely. "…Well, word has it that he's one of your biggest " _fans_ ". I think he wants to get back together with you and I kind of feel like he's sabotaging your opening to get your attention. At least that's what my friend Brian makes it sound like. Brian is basically Ryan's right hand man and no, Ryan doesn't know that Brian is friends with me."

I scoffed, "You know, I wouldn't be surprised if you're right. Ryan always was big with theatrics. He could have just called me or came to me in person to be rejected."

"You blocked his number and told him to stay away from you, remember? And this is just an educated guess. I could be wrong. The post office could have genuinely lost all your mail or maybe the departments lost your paperwork or maybe it's a combination of both?"

"Only one way to find out. Tell your buddy Brian that I'm going to pay a visit to his boss right now." I was already on my way out the door with all my belongings before my final words even left my mouth.

"Hey, what about- oh forget it. I really shouldn't have put her desk about 15 feet away from the front doors. So, her abruptly leaving all the time is my fault really."

I chuckled as the door closed behind me. It's not really his fault. But, it's funny that he thinks it is.

 **1 Hour Later – Ryan Lambert's Office**

"You son of a bitch!" I barged into his office without a moment of hesitation. He was leaned back into his chair with his feet propped up on to the corner of his desk until I came barging in.

I obviously startled him into an upright position. "For fuck sakes Bo. You almost gave me a heart attack! How did you get past my security and my secretary?"

I slammed my hands down onto his desk, ignoring his question. "You wouldn't have anything to do with my struggle in getting my bakery permits, would you?"

Ryan chuckled as he stood up to meet me on my side of his desk. "Bo, I'm a governor now. Do you think I have such time to be messing with your permits and why would I do that anyway?"

I scoffed as I rolled my eyes. "Why else? So, you could get my attention. You were always big on drama, Ryan."

Ryan chuckled again as he started to close the gap between us. "Alright, you're right about me. I do love drama. I mean why else would I run for office? Politics is nothing but drama after all. But I assure you, I did think about messing with you to get your attention because I do miss you very much. But rest assured that I have nothing to do with your business permits. However…"

He was dangerously close to me now. "Why don't you go out to dinner with me tonight?" I gave him a death glare as I backed away from him to create distance between us. "How about no, goodbye Ryan."

I was making my way out of his office when he suddenly grabbed my arm and turned me around, kissing me on the lips. I immediately pulled away, breaking the kiss and punching him in the jaw. "Don't **ever** do that again."

Ryan smirked as he rubbed his jaw. "Still feisty and direct I see. And why shouldn't I do it again? It's not like you're married. Come on Bo, give us one more shot. We were so good together and you know it."

That damn smirk and cocky attitude just made me want to punch him again. "I'm engaged and you do nothing for me, you never did."

I stormed out of his office while he was still in shock by the news of my " _engagement_ ". Ugh, why did I say I was engaged? I mean I want to be engaged but I'm not. So, why did I say I was?

Wait, did I just say I want to be engaged? Wait, did I just kiss someone that wasn't Lauren while I'm with Lauren in a relationship? Ugh, I need my bestie and a drink.

 **2 Hours Later – The Dal**

"Kenziiiii, I want to marry Laurennnnn. She's so pretty and smart!" Kenzi patted me on my back as I finished my fourth tequila shot.

"I know you do, Bo Bear. You've wanted to marry that girl since you were 6 years old. Now, why don't we ease up on the alcohol because you're really starting to slur your words and Dr. Hotpants will never forgive me if I let you get drunk."

I nodded, "Okay. But Kenzi, I'm a cheater. I technically had a kiss with Ryan! I didn't mean to, ugh! I can't believe I'm a cheater! I hate cheaters! Now I am one! Ugh, Grandpa Trick, I need another shot please!"

Grandpa Trick shook his head at me in disapproval from his side of the bar. "You've had enough to drink for tonight Bo and you're not a cheater so stop saying that."

"He's right Bo, you didn't cheat on Lauren. You didn't initiate the kiss and you didn't let the kiss continue. You broke the kiss immediately and you decked him one. That is not a cheater. You are not a cheater so stop saying that."

They were right. I have had way too much to drink, mainly because I'm a lightweight. Alcohol always makes me very emotional, which is part of the reason why I usually don't drink.

I found myself starting to tear up at their words. "You guys are right. You guys are the best! But, I told Lauren and she…didn't say much. Oh God, what if she doesn't marry me now because of this!?"

 **Lauren's POV – Minutes Later**

When I got to The Dal I found Bo on the bar top dancing to "Don't Cha" by The Pussycat Dolls. Now I see why Trick called me about 15 minutes ago. Bo certainly had more than a couple drinks in her to be dancing on the bar top.

"Thank heavens you're here! Kenzi and I have been unsuccessful in getting her down. First, she was trying to count to 10 in French while sneaking drinks behind our backs. Then, next thing I know she's dancing on top of my bar. I believe this is all coming from the guilt of her unintentionally kissing Ryan."

I nodded in agreement. "I was shocked by the news when she called me and told me and then I had to hang up quickly when I got an emergency page from the ER. I should have taken a moment to assure her that everything was okay and to make sure she knew the kiss was not her fault. I'm sorry, Trick."

Trick shook his head in disagreement. "It's neither of your faults in any way. It was all Ryan's fault. Now please, just get her down and get her home. I'll tell Kenzi that you took Bo home when she comes back from using the bathroom."

I nodded as I headed towards Bo to get her down from the bar. "Bo, get down, now." Bo immediately reached for my extended hand before she practically jumped into my arms the rest of the way.

"Lauren, I love you! I'm so sorry about what happened! I was only there because I thought Ryan was messing with my business! I still think he's messing with my business because I mailed in all my paperwork for all my permits for **our** bakery and yet, only about half of them were received. It's very strange, don't you think?"

I cocked an eyebrow up at Bo as I guided us out of the bar. "I love you too, Bo and It wasn't your fault Bo and yes I agree, that is very strange that only half of your paperwork was received. But Bo, it's your bakery, not our bakery."

Bo shook her head. "Nope, it's **our** bakery because I want to share everything with you and therefore I will. Oh! Oh! Lauren, wait! Before we get to the car. I need to ask you something, especially now that I know you're not mad at me."

I chuckled slightly as Bo tried to stand on her own two feet without my help at all…which wasn't working very well. "Bo, honey, why don't you ask me in the morning. Right now, we should really get you to the car so we can get you home and into bed. You know you can't hold your liquor very well since you rarely drink."

Bo shook her head as she continued to struggle to stand on her own. "Nope, I want to ask now."

I nodded in defeat. If I wanted to get Bo home as soon as possible then I would have to let her ask her question now, even though she was drunk. "What is it Bo?"

She gave me an adorably goofy grin before she asked me her apparently very important question. "Will you marry me, Lauren April Lewis?"

…What-...What did she just say? Did- Did she just propose to me?


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hey guys, long time no see or read. As some of you already know thanks to Twitter; Life kind of hit me with a major string of misfortunes. Back-to-back illnesses, death, injuries, financial troubles etc.**

 **Anyway, this may be a short update but at least you finally have an update.**

 **Twitter: DrLaurenLewisZP**

 **R/R & ENJOY!**

* * *

 **Bo's POV – The Next Morning – Condo – Bedroom**

"No, no, no!" I muttered as I woke up, the events of my actions starting to come back to me like a speeding bullet. I slowly sat upright and looked around the room for any signs of Lauren.

Ugh, I can't believe I proposed to Lauren under the influence! This is exactly why I never drink…Wait, did she say yes?

…Or…did, did she say no? Come on Bo, think! What happened? Think, think!

"…Ughhh…And now…I kinda wish I didn't remember…" I muttered to myself, yet again.

Lauren never even got a chance answer my drunk ass because I threw up right there on the street after my proposal left my lips. I threw up almost as soon as the question left my lips, which was right before Lauren was about to say something…

Though, I'm pretty sure she was going to say something like "Bo, now is not the time." Or she was probably going to geek out with adorably nervous rambling.

Now, again, where is she? Where is Lauren?

"Lauren!? Lauren, where are you? Lauren, you here?"

I called for her again and again as I got out of the bedroom. But, I got no response whatsoever until I got to the kitchen counter. There was a plate of pancakes, scrambled eggs and bacon waiting for me on along with the note from Lauren that's sitting next to a glass of water and a cup of coffee which is still fairly warm.

" _Hey babe, I went out with Kenzi to run an errand. I'll be back shortly and I hope you're not hungover or at the very least not too hungover._

 _I love you,_

 _Lauren"_

 **Lauren's POV** **–** **10 minutes Later – The Mall – Jewelers**

"I feel like I'm betraying my bestie right now, you know." I chuckled as I continued looking around at the assortment of rings in their display cases. "Relax Kenzi, I'm just looking."

"If **you're** just looking then why am I here with you?"

"Because you followed me in here. I didn't ask you to come with me. You could have stayed at the pretzel cart eating all their samples."

"You walked into a jewelry store and started looking at engagement rings and ring sets! How could I not follow you in here!? You know Bo has always wanted to be the one to ask you to marry her. You can't take this from her."

I sighed softly as I took a closer look add a row of rose gold wedding ring sets. "Kenzi, ever since Bo drunkenly proposed me yesterday, it's kind of all I can think about. I'm just looking, okay? I wasn't even planning on coming into a jewelry store today, it just happened. And technically, Bo always wanted to marry me but, she never said anything about wanting to be the one to do the proposal. She's only ever said that she and I will be married one day. Besides, she's the romantic one not me. She's the one that wants, needs and deserves the big romantic gesture so, I want to give that to her and so much more and I will one day. But for now, like I said before, I'm just looking."

Suddenly, my truth might have just became a lie because then, I saw **it**. I unexpectedly saw the one. I saw the wedding ring set that's meant for only my Bo; my one and only angel.

"Lauren? Yo, Dr. Hotpants, ya hear me? Hellooo…"

I blinked and shook my head as I continued to stare at the rings. "Sorry Kenzi, one sec. Excuse me Sir? May I see this rose gold ring set please?"

The salesman that I politely shooed away when I first came in the store smiled at me as he eagerly walked back over to me and obeyed my request. "May I just say that you have wonderful taste. This is a one of a kind set with one of a kind diamonds."

"Holy shitballs…that set is…amazaballs..." I smiled in agreement as I held the red velvet ring box in my hand while staring at the rings. "I'll take it."


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Hey guys, hope all is well! I'm done 1 of my courses & will be done my other course the day before Mother's Day (in the US) which is also my birthday but, everyone tends to forget my birthday when it's on Mother's Day. Anyway, thanks for waiting! Also, Dragonfly00, LOVE your comment; "Diamonds and BoLo are forever" Awesome! I might work it in somewhere, somehow lol**

 **We're starting where we left off! All errors are mine.**

 **Twitter: DrLaurenLewisZP**

 **R/R & ENJOY!**

* * *

 **Bo's POV – 1 Hour Later – Condo – Living Room**

Lauren practically made me jump off the couch when she came through the door, startling me from my thoughts.

Lauren immediately saw me jump from the corner of her eye and came rushing over to me. "I'm sorry Bo, I didn't mean to scare you. Is everything okay? You're normally not so jumpy unless you're deep in thought."

I smiled at her nervously with a slight nod as she looked at me with concerned eyes. "Yeah, I just feel bad about my drunken proposal. I'm really sorry about that Lauren."

Lauren give me a smile and slowly cradled my guilt-ridden face with her gentle hands as she closed the distance between us, placing a soft kiss on my lips.

The kiss was brief but, we made sure that our foreheads were still touching and our lips were less than an inch apart. "Don't worry about it, sweetheart." Lauren gave me an even quicker kiss than last time, and I didn't think that was even possible.

"Besides, you're pretty adorable and entertaining when you're drunk." I chuckled as the guilt I was feeling finally lifted off of my shoulders.

"Well I'm glad you were entertained at my drunken expense instead of being mad at me. But, I'm never going to do that again." Lauren chuckled as her hands settled on my shoulders.

"Never say never especially since those who say they'll never do something again usually end up doing the thing that they said they were never going to do again, again."

I kissed those irresistibly soft lips once more. "Okay, but I'm still sorry about it because that is not how **you** should be proposed to."

"Oh yeah?" Lauren asked as she guided us back in front of the couch, plopping herself down on to it before she gently pulled me onto her lap with a sexy half-smile. "And how should I be proposed to?"

I matched her smile with a grin widely spreading across my face. "That's for me to know and for you to find out when it happens, Dr. Lewis."

 **3 Weeks Later - Bo's Yellow Camaro – Afternoon**

"I mean, I don't think this is a good idea at all. Come on Bo, think about it. Don't you think it's too soon for this? I know! Let's go get some pizza instead BoBo! Mama's hungry!"

 **Flashback – 12 Years ago – McCorrigan Residence – Evening**

"Shh, Kenzi, Lauren is trying to do her homework." Kenzi rolled her eyes at me for scolding her for her somewhat loud entrance. "isn't she supposed to be watching you…err now, us since I just got here?"

I rolled my eyes right back at her as we got closer to Lauren who was sitting on the couch with some chemistry textbook. "I'm 10 years old now and soon to be 11 years old. I don't need somebody watching me like a hawk anymore, especially not my future wife because then she'll never see me as the adult that I am now." I told her, huffing out my chest and straightening out my back as we leisurely got closer to Lauren.

Kenzi rolled her eyes again and pretends to gag in response. "Just because your few years older now then when you met her, huff out your chest and straighten your posture, doesn't mean you're an adult now. Besides, hate to remind you of this but doesn't she have a girlfriend?"

I was about to reply with a gag of my own. But, when we turned the corner to come face-to-face with Lauren on the couch, we found her asleep with her chemistry book laying on her chest.

"Isotopes…" I smiled at Lauren, adorably mumbling in her sleep. "I don't care Kenzi because I know that Lauren and I are meant to be. I know that I'm going to marry this woman one day." I motioned for Kenzi to help me put the blanket that was on the loveseat over Lauren so she wouldn't get cold as she slept. I sighed as we covered Lauren up carefully so we wouldn't wake her up by accident.

My poor angel is being worked to the bone by her college courses.

"So, it's okay if she's with Crystal because that's just for now. I know in my heart that I'm her forever. I know in my heart that we are each other's happily ever after. This is just the journey we have to take to get to our happily ever after. Lauren just doesn't realize that right now. But she will one day."

"You know, for 10-year-old, you do sound like a boring adult if that makes you feel any better Bobo."

 **Present**

"Bobo? Bo…? Helloooo?" I shook my thoughts free from memory lane and gave Kenzi an apologetic smile. "Sorry Kenz, I got lost in thought. What were you saying?"

"I said we're here." Kenzi nodded at me to look towards my right from the passenger seat since I let her drive my car. "And again, are you sure you want to do this? I don't think it's a good idea…"

I glanced back at her briefly with a questioning look before looking at our destination again. Hmm…Kenzi sure has been acting weird ever since I asked her to go with me. I wonder why? She's been against this which is weird and she's being very…shifty whenever I question her odd behavior.

Meh, she's probably just trying to be the protective best friend that she's always been to me.

I gave Kenzi a reassuring smile and a light squeeze on her shoulder. "Yes, I'm sure Kenz. Don't worry, I know what I'm doing."

A grin appeared on my face uncontrollably as I looked back to my right, up at the sign.

" _Jared - Galleria of Jewelry_ "

"I've always been sure when it comes to marrying Lauren." I whispered more to myself than to Kenzi. "Come on Kenzi, let's go find the perfect ring set for my angel so that I am one step closer to finally popping the question that I've been waiting to ask her since I first laid eyes on her when I was 6 years old."


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: hey guys, guess what!? I'm finally done with my courses for the semester so now all I'm doing is praying for a good grade, I took my last test on Saturday!**

 **Also, thank you all for the well wishes and happy birthday wishes! Now, if I could just get some great grades for the end of my semester then everything would be great!**

 **This is a belated Mother's Day edition. Happy belated Mother's Day to anyone who is a mother in any form!**

 **Anyway, here we go!**

 **R/R & ENJOY!**

* * *

 **Bo's POV – 3 Weeks Later – My Angel's Bakery – Afternoon**

"Kenzi! Vex, guess wha-" I was just about to walk into the bakery's storage room to tell them the good news about all my business permits finally going through when Kenzi's frantic, rambling tone stopped me in my tracks right in front of the storage room door.

I know you shouldn't eavesdrop but sometimes you just can't help it.

"I don't know what to do, Vex! What do I do? How do I always end up in the middle of those two? What should I do? What would you do!?"

"First, if I were ya I would take a deep breath. Actually…I'd take a few deep breaths if I were ya. Look pet, honestly, you're overthinking it. Don't worry about it, just go on with your life and everything will happen in its own way. Stressing about it won't do anything but give ya an ulcer. Besides, knowing those two it'll happen sooner rather than later so you just got to wait it out and the best advice I can give ya for that is to not think about it. If anything, ya should see it as an honor cause' they wanted ya to be a part of that very special and very important event in their lives. It's truly an honor that ya were there for each event. So, see it as that and nothing more. Otherwise, you're just going to drive yourself crazy like ya already are right now."

"You're right but-"

"No buts, calm down. Stop making a mountain out of a molehill. Now breathe…"

"Bu-"

"Breathe, now…I'm waiting…" There was a moment of silence leading me to believe that Kenzi did what Vex told her to.

I know I should stop eavesdropping at some point. But, I would really like to know what they're talking about and I feel like if I walk in there then they'll stop talking about whatever they're talking about. So, in other words, curiosity has got the best of me.

I blame Lauren for making curiosity such a strong characteristic of mine. I got my curious nature from her after all.

Okay, okay, I admit it. I had a curious mind way before I even met Lauren which is why everyone always said I should be a reporter

…Which is why I **am** a reporter now…just as everyone predicted I would be.

"Better now?"

"…Yeah and you're right about me overthinking it, thanks Vex."

"No problem, pet. Now, I must take my leave. I have a double date for lunch."

"No way! With who? I didn't even know you were seeing anyone."

"This guy I met through Dyson. His name is Hale and this is still fairly new, it's only our third date and it's not really serious yet so I didn't think about introducing him to anybody yet."

"Oh, well what other couple are you going with? Does Dyson have a…"

I hear Vex chuckle. "When are you going to grow a pair and just tell Dyson that ya like him? You've liked him for almost a month now and the double date is with Evony and Tamsin."

"WHAT!?" Kenzi and I exclaimed in unison, which effectively made them aware of my presence behind the door, which caused me to blush in embarrassment as I revealed myself to them. "Sorry guys, I, uh, I didn't mean to be eavesdropping. I was actually just on my way in here to tell you guys that I finally got my letters today saying that I **finally** got all my permits to run the bakery!"

"THAT'S AWESOME BOLICIOUS! That's great pet!" Their equally enthusiastic statements made me burst with laughter especially when my besties almost literally knocked me off my feet when they both threw themselves at me with a giant group hug.

"Thanks guys, so apparently the whole thing was genuinely a mixture of clerical and post office errors." As soon as the group hug ended Kenzi started doing the happy dance while screaming, "Free cupcakes for life! Free baked goods for life, bitches!"

I laughed again, "Kenzi, you get my baked goods for free now. Man, that sounds so dirty…"

Kenzi turned around with the hop as she kept shaking her hips and waving arms with happiness. "Yes, but now it's even sweeter because I get stuff for free that other people will have to pay for in the near-future and get your mind out of LoLo's naughty bits!"

Vex chuckled from his position next to me with his arms crossed. "I think we should go celebrate later tonight with the rest of the gang." I shook my head in disagreement before glancing between both of them with my explanation.

"I can't, Mother's Day is coming up soon and Lauren and I can't figure out what to do for them. So, we decided to stay in and brainstorm tonight since Lauren loves to have everything planned out in advance. But, it's hard because they're not materialistic at all and we want to do more than just have dinner together."

 **Lauren's POV – 4 Weeks Later – Mother's Day – Condo – Afternoon**

"Babe, let's go. You know we shouldn't be late." Bo appeared from seemingly out of nowhere when she suddenly yet gently wrapped her arms around my waist from behind, nuzzling my neck. "Mmm...I'm ready whenever you are but I'm assuming you're ready since we're by the front door."

I chuckled as I placed my hands over hers. "You are correct. Now, let's go see Avengers: Infinity War as our crazy mothers requested for their Mother's Day gift. It's so weird how much they have in common. I still can't believe we had to be squeezed in to see our mothers on **Mother's Day** and this is what they wanted to do with us today. Our parents are so weird and I still can't believe they have more of a social life than we do."

"I know, it's so weird. I mean I'm glad they stay busy but, we're their daughters and it's **Mother's** Day and yet, we only get just enough time for a movie with them. It's so weird!"

 **1 Hour Later – IPic Theaters**

They only have time for a movie?

Fine.

Then I'll just turn it into the movie of their choice and dinner at the same time, which is why Ipic Theaters is the perfect destination for our mothers on Mother's Day. This theater literally has everything we need; genuine brown leather recliners with little tables attached to them and they are so roomy that Bo and I are cuddling together in one chair and we still have room to spare.

Too bad we still had to pay for four seats. But, at least we got one of the back rows since the four of us never understood the big deal about sitting in the front rows or even the middle rows. We've just always felt like we're going blind when we don't sit in one of the back rows.

Anyway, one of the other great things about this theater is that it also has a full menu, a wine menu and they even make sure each chair has a blanket and pillow.

Huh, I wonder if anyone else has ever wondered if this theater makes you pay $16 per ticket just to put you to sleep by making you too comfortable, causing you to miss the movie that you paid to see in the first place.

"Babe, did you hear me? Do you want anything? I'm going to hit the button for a server to come take our dinner and drink orders. Do you want any appetizers? Man, I love this theater, you literally only need to get up if you need the restroom, use your phone or something like that. It's so awesome."

I chuckled and gave Bo a quick kiss on the lips. Bo has been here several times now and the upscale movie experience always excites and amazes her. Only Bo could ooze adorable excitement in a whispering tone where the only sources of light is a giant movie screen and the small portable lights attached to the chair's tables so you can read the menus that were sitting on each chair's table.

"I'll take 2 slices of pepperoni pizza an-"

"Hey, that's what I was going to get too babe." I chuckled at Bo's adorable excitement yet again. God, I love this adorable yet sexy woman so much.

"Lauren dear, that sounds great to me and Aife too. Why don't you just order a large pepperoni pizza for the four of us." I looked over at my mother sitting next to me and gave her a smile and nod. "Okay, sounds good. Now, what about appetizers?"

All three women shook their heads no to appetizers at the same time. I nodded, "…Okay, what about a drink? I'm going to get me a glass of red wine."

"Me too."

"That sounds good to me and Aife too, dear."

I shook my head and rolled my eyes teasingly at the 3 most important women in my life as I pressed the silent call button on my chair to order for all of us. "Sure guys, totally steal my order." I teased with a light chuckle.

I just hope this is really what they want and they're not just trying to avoid whispering too much. Aife hasn't said a word to me directly because she's at the end of the row next to my mother and she doesn't want to disturb the other viewers if she doesn't have to. But come on, this is the movie theater and people whisper in movie theaters all the time especially in this one because the servers have to take your order if you want anything.

 **Hours Later**

The movie/dinner went great. We all enjoyed the pizza and wine as we watched the movie which made our mothers jump a few times because they're both naturally a tad jumpy. Bo jumped a couple times too. But, that was just an excuse to deepen our cuddling embrace which is something that I'm always all for, especially since we're trying to keep our kisses to minimum in respect to our mothers and their special day. Needless to say trying to keep our kisses to minimum caused us to cuddle up so close and so deeply into each other that our almost matching black t-shirts and blue jeans practically looked like they've become one oddly designed outfit.

"Well thank you again for our Mother's Day gift, girls. It was great! Leave it to you Lauren to find a way to mash dinner and a movie together." I chuckled at a smiling Aife. "I'm just glad you guys had a nice time."

"Yeah, but next time can you guys pick something a little more extravagant and give us more than 4 hours of your time on **Mother's** Day considering we are the reasons you two are mothers." My mother chuckled at Bo's not so subtle scolding that had a hint of poutiness to it.

"Bo, honey, the bill was over $200 due to wine refills and the cheesecake we had for dessert. I believe that was extravagant enough since we are not materialistic women and you know this. But, you're right, next year we will make you our top priority on Mother's Day. But, remember, it's **Mother's Day**. Mothers and what they want take priority on this day."

My mother put her hands on Bo's arms lovingly, getting ready to embrace Bo into a hug no doubt. "Honey, we didn't mean to do this to you two. But, we honestly forgot that it was Mother's Day to begin with, which is easy to do since you two are our daughters. You and Lauren always show us your appreciation and you guys always make time for us. You two make everyday feel like Mother's Day for us since you two show us how important we are to you two every single day."

Bo started tearing up at mother's words and in a blink of an eye Bo tackled my mother in a bear tight hug. But my mother just smiled and hugged her back immediately. And then the next thing I knew, Aife and I were happily pulled into a tight group hug.

"We love you guys but we got to get going. We're going to a yacht party!" Bo and I chuckled at Aife's excitement as the group hug ended. "Okay, okay, get going you two. We love you both."

"Yeah, what Bo said." I shooed our parents away teasingly. "Happy Mother's Day!" Bo and I shouted off to our mothers once more as they walked away together.

Once they were out of earshot Bo and I looked at each other with smiles on our faces. "So…"

"So…" I repeated teasingly which earned me a loose embrace around my waist and a soft kiss on my lips. "Wanna go watch another movie but not really watch it and make out like horny teenagers instead?" I chuckled before grinning ear-to-ear as we link our hands together and walked back into the movie theater.

"Absolutely."


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Hey guys, I got good news, I got great final grades for my classes! I hope everyone of you are doing well & if you're not, I'm here to listen if you want. **

**As always, thank you for all your support especially in review form! All your reviews especially the detailed reviews because the more detailed they are, the more they help me keep going and help shape the story.**

 **Reminder: Reviews have gotten too high for me to answer each one of you like I used to. So, if you would like a reply just let me know at the end of year review or PM me, tweet me etc.**

 **Anyway, here we go! Oh and Happy Memorial Day to those who celebrate it!**

 **Twitter: DrLaurenLewisZP**

 **R/R & ENJOY!**

* * *

 **Lauren's POV – 1 Month Later – Rush Hour**

"Damn it!" Hot weather and traffic, what could be better? I hate traffic and heat more than being late and everyone knows how much I **hate** being late.

"Calm down, Doc."

"That's easy for you to say. You're not the one stuck in traffic." I reminded Vex with a slightly irritated tone, which made him laugh at me through our Bluetooth connection.

"I know ya hate the heat and I know ya hate traffic with a passion. But, I really appreciate ya holding off on proposing to your lady luv tonight to meet my boyfriend since he's going out of town tonight for about 3 months."

"No problem, it seems like every time I try to propose to her something always happens. Besides, we've all been dying to meet your boyfriend and I gotta be honest, when you originally said you were going out with Hale we all for a nanosecond thought it was our Hale before our brains started working again. Though, it is going to be confusing with two Hales in our group now."

Vex chuckled, "Actually, my man's real name is Hayden Arthur Luther-Emerson. His mother, Mrs. Luther wanted to make sure that her maiden, which is also her married name because she just hyphenated her name wanted to make sure that he carried her last name in his last name too."

"Ohhh, H.A.L.E. So, we can just call him Hayden, right or does he prefer Hale? Because again, that could get confusing in our little group because we, you know, already have a Hale."

Vex chuckled again, "Relax. Either one is fine with him. He'll even answer to " _Hey you_!"

"Good to know. I'll see you in about an hour or less at the restaurant for dinner." I promised as I honked my horn at the car in front of me in frustration. "If I can ever get out of this traffic jam."

 **45 Minutes Later – Cheeseburger in Paradise**

Well, at least I wasn't the last one to arrive. Apparently, Vex and his boyfriend Hale aka Hayden have yet to arrive. Bo and I were the second to last pair to arrive and we both just happened to pull up into the parking lot at the same time into spots that were right next to each other which made us grin at each other as we pulled into our spots.

So now, we were all just sitting at the table waiting for the happy couple. We were all extremely curious about Vex's new boyfriend and when I say all I mean **all**. Ciara, Hale, Kenzi, and Evony were all here along with Dyson who already knew Hayden so he wasn't curious. He just didn't want to be left out. Luckily for him, he wasn't the only " _outsider_ " since Evony surprisingly brought Tamsin along with her. But, Tamsin was an outsider to the group and not just an outsider to why we're all here tonight.

We're all still pretty surprised that the pair is still together. But, it makes me really glad that I didn't participate in the poll that was going around when they first started dating. Bo lost 20 bucks after the first month and I would have lost 20 bucks after the second month.

"So, anyone know when the " _guests of honor_ " will greet us with their presence? We've been waiting in this tropical island themed restaurant with the music to match for like 10 minutes." I chuckled as I continued to browse the mostly burger filled menu.

"Kenzi, since when have you **ever** been the **first** one to arrive anywhere?" I asked teasingly, making everyone at the table laugh. "Shut up, it's not my fault. I had to get a ride with D-man. He hates being late almost as much as you do, LoLo."

I chuckled and nodded in agreement as I noticed how Kenzi always seemed both excited and fidgety whenever she was next to Dyson for over a month now. She seems to be crushing on our handsome friend more and more everyday. I wonder if he's noticed at all?

The eight of us continued to make light conversation as we waited for Vex and Hayden. Except for Tamsin who kept making slightly offensive and snarky comments with every other statement that came out of her mouth. But, after another minute or two all of our little conversations suddenly stopped when we heard someone clear their throat for our attention.

"Hey guys, sorry we're late. We were stuck in traffic due to some accident 15 minutes away. Anyway, guys, I'd like you to meet my boyfriend Hayden. He usually goes by Hale which is a nickname from his full name. But, since our Hale is here, Hayden seems better right now."

We all greeted Hayden one by one as Vex introduced to each one of us to him with hand gestures and nods until he was done with the whole table. Hayden was cute for a guy, he has a slim but well-built, 6-foot figure, dirty blonde Ivy League military haircut with a nice tan and blue eyes. He looked like he should be a model for Abercrombie & Fitch.

Dinner went great as soon as the guests of honor settled into their seats and we all ordered our meals and drinks. Hayden, as I guessed it was a former military man. So, we thanked him for his service which carried extra gratitude since it was Memorial Day recently. Hayden accepted our thankfulness with a blush and told us that he recently just got done his final tour. But most importantly, he's really nice and clearly makes Vex very happy.

Dinner went on with light conversation and teasing of one another about various things. Even Tamsin got out of her snarky shell and started to get along with everyone at the table after some nudging and glaring from Evony. Bo and I shared little kisses and little touches and loving glances here and there and we even feed each other a bite of each other's food since we both got something different and they weren't burgers. She got chicken alfredo while I got the grilled salmon.

Things have been a little tense between us for the past couple months. I know it's my fault because I've been sitting on this engagement ring for what feels like forever now. But, every time I plan to propose with some romantic gesture something **always** comes up and I have to reschedule the proposal.

…Though, if I'm being honest I feel like Bo is hiding something to me too. But I have no idea what she could be hiding from me or why she would be hiding something from me in the first place. She knows she can tell me anything or at least she should know that she can tell me anything considering we've known each other practically our whole lives, especially in Bo's case.

 **Bo's POV**

I can't believe I let Vex talk me into canceling my plan to propose to Lauren tonight to meet his boyfriend. I only agreed to cancel because he's one of my best friends…And because I've been extremely curious about his mysterious boyfriend who turned out to be really friendly and hot.

Not as hot as my Lauren though.

Things have been a bit awkward and tense between Lauren and I for months now because I've been sitting on this ring for what feels like forever. But every time I try to propose something **always** comes up. Believe me, it's **definitely** not from a lack of trying because I've been trying since I was 6 years old.

Maybe I should just wait till after the bakery opening which is going to be in less than a month. Maybe it will just be easier with one less thing to do on my plate. Plus, this way I can focus more of my attention on proposing to Lauren the way that my angel deserves to be proposed to.

Ugh, I need to consult my other bestie about this...again. I gave Kenzi a look and a nod to meet me in the bathroom after I give Lauren a kiss on the cheek and excused myself in the table. Plus, I need to talk to her about her Dyson situation.

 **Bathroom**

I started pacing in the bathroom as soon as Kenzi walked in the door behind me. "Kenzi, I can't do this anymore. Hiding this proposal from Lauren has put a strain on a relationship. Maybe I should just get it over with and propose to her after the dinner. I mean you guys are all here…But then again…this isn't the most romantic setting…Ugh, what should I do!?"

Kenzi grabbed me by both my arms to stop my frantic pacing. "First, BoBo, breathe and second, I wouldn't do it tonight because tonight is basically all about Vex and like you said it's not a very romantic setting. I know you're going cray cray but, tonight is not the night and you know it. Now, let's go back out there and get through the dinner without you bursting a bubble, okay?"

I nodded with a slow exhale as I made full eye contact with my tiny goth bestie. "Okay, yeah, you're right…But, before we get back out there, what about you and Dyson?"

Kenzi immediately started avoiding eye contact with me and started her own frantic pacing. But, the pacing stopped before it could even really begin and then she looked at me with a sad sigh. "It doesn't matter how I feel about Dyson. Haven't you noticed? He has a crush on Ciara even though Ciara has a crush on Hale…You know, our group is just one big complicated mushy group with a lot of love triangles except for you and LoLo and Vex with his Hale."

I nodded sympathetically, "You're right, especially since the original Hale has a crush on you." Kenzi shook her head at me as if I was crazy. "No, he doesn't." My serious expression did not change and was filled with certainty. So, she looked at me and doubted her own statement. "...Does he?"

I nodded with chuckle. "Yes, he does. He even told me so himself. I just didn't tell you because it wasn't my place to tell you, it was his and you know it so you can't be mad at me."

Kenzi rubbed her temples in frustration obviously due to new information overload. "Mama needs at least several more shots of vodka. Come on, let's go back out there before they really start to get suspicious. Besides, with this new information I just need to get this night over with so I can think things through in private."

I nodded with a smile. "Okay." I replied with an understanding tone as I gave her a hug before we walked out the door.

But, just as we were about to go through the door and back onto the main floor Lauren came in and requested to talk to Kenzi for a moment in private about the treatment she gave her for the rash on her arm that she got about a week ago. I nodded in understanding before I left the two alone in the bathroom. I just love how Lauren cares so much about all her patients even when she's off the clock.

Some would call it being a workaholic. But, I call it being passionate about your calling which is something that I definitely understand.

 **Lauren's POV**

I started pacing in front of Kenz like a mad woman before I started my frantic ramblings. "Kenzi, I feel like I'm about to explode because I haven't been able to propose to Bo yet. It's creating this awkward tension between me and Bo and I don't know what to do about it. Do you think I should just propose tonight after the dinner since you guys are all already here anyway to witness it even though the setting isn't romantic even in the slightest? And when are you going to tell Dyson that you like him?"

Kenzi just rolled her eyes at me with a groan while covering her face with her right hand and shaking her head exhaustedly. "Talk about déjà vu…I really need several more shots."

I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion as I looked at her. Déjà vu? What's she mean by that? Did we already have this conversation before?


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Hey guys! Hope all is well!**

 **Sorry, had zero time to edit this one.**

 **Twitter: DrLaurenLewisZP**

 **R/R & ENJOY!**

* * *

 **Lauren's POV – 1 Month Later – Jenny Memorial Hospital - Lauren's Office – Afternoon**

"Ay! Just so ya know Vexy is offended!" I raised my eyebrows in amusement with a matching smile as I swiped his feet off my Oakwood office desk from my side of the desk. "Vexy? Talking about yourself in third person now and why are you offended?"

Vex shrugged slightly as he sat up in the guest one of the guest chairs in front of my desk. "Cause' ya told Little Bit about proposing to Bo before ya told me. Plus, she got to go ring shopping with ya."

I chuckled, "Little Bit?" Vex smirked as he kept eye contact with me while I repositioned myself in my chair slightly. "Ya, Little Bit cause' Kenzi is possibly the tiniest, normal-ish adult I've ever met."

I nodded with a smirk of my own. "Okay then, now why don't you just ask me what you really want to ask me before my afternoon break ends. You aren't really mad because I didn't pick you to go ring shopping with me. You're just mad because you haven't been able to see the ring yet, right?"

Vex gave me a relieved sigh as he answered, "Yesss! I mean ya know I'm a hopeless romantic and I haven't seen the ring yet! Come on now, your bloody killin' me!"

I rolled my eyes with a chuckle as I opened the top drawer to my desk with my thumbprint, pulling out the ring box that holds my future and sliding it over to Vex for his inspection. "Happy now?" I asked with amusement.

Vex opened the ring box slowly with a gasp. "An 18 Karat Marquise Diamond Bypass Bridal Set in Rose Gold, beautiful...I love how the huge center diamond seems like it intertwines the whole ring together perfectly. So, when are ya poppin' the question?"

I answered with a grin. "Tonight. Right after the bakery's grand opening. I don't care if the apocalypse happens or if Hades himself comes to the surface to take over the world. I'm tired of all the interruptions. I'm proposing tonight and that's that."

 **Bo's POV – My Angel's Bakery – 1 Hour Later**

"Yes, tomorrow night at 8 in the VIP room. Yes, yes…Okay, thank you so much, goodbye." I hung up the phone with a smile. Everything was set for tomorrow night so I can propose to Lauren the way she deserves to be proposed to.

"The big night all set, BoBo?" I nodded, "Yes Kenz and thanks for helping make sure everything was set for this grand opening." I looked at Kenzi hesitantly as my nerves got worse. "Everything is set right? Cause' we open in less than 15 minutes and nobody's here yet…"

Kenzi hopped off the kitchen counter with a chuckle. "Yes, they are, the staff you hired is here and already hard at work." Kenzi gesture to the staff working around us, going in and out the kitchen. "See these peeps working like busy little bees? They're your staff members that you hired."

I glared at Kenzi for being a smartass. "You know what I mean by people. Where is Lauren? Where is Dyson and Evony? Where is everybody? Where is my mother? Where is Lauren!? Where's my angel? My angel has to be here for My Angel's Bakery's grand opening! It's not a grand opening for My Angel's Bakery's until my angel gets here! In fact, I am not opening until she gets here. Nope, not going to happen. I am not-"

"Bo, honey, I'm here, I'm here. I'm sorry I cut it so close but there was massive traffic getting here. Which is probably a good sign because I think they're coming to your grand opening. The rest of our little group is trying to find parking and what not. They're here too so don't worr-"

I cut Lauren off with a desperate kiss. Her soft silky lips instantly calming my nerves while being in her warm loving embrace put me in a relaxing state. I moaned softly and nipped at her button lip once more before breaking the kiss.

"As long as you're here now I don't care about anything else. Nothing can go wrong with you by my side." I professed to her while grinning ear to ear.

Our intimate moment was interrupted by Kenzi making gagging noises in between devouring her third chocolate cheesecake. "Kenz, you've been my best friend since we were kids. But I'm still never know where you put it all."

"I could do some scientific studies on her. But, I have a feeling that the results would be inconclusive. So, that's why I haven't bothered to do so."

I'm not sure if Kenzi was giving us the middle finger because of my comment or Lauren's comment or because of both our comments which is very likely the case. But, even when she was insulting us she still made us laugh. The only reason she simply just gave us the middle finger was because her mouth was so full of cheesecake that she couldn't talk, which made us laugh even more so as the rest of the group, including both our parents came walking in the back door of the bakery.

 **Several Hours Later**

My Angel's Bakery's grand opening was a huge success. I'm really glad that months of work really paid off. All the guests love the calming atmosphere with a little performance area for artists of all kinds that may want to perform here, the assortment of beverages including espresso and coffee beverages and the free Wi-Fi. I even had a little Lounge area put in with leather chairs and tables so people could stay awhile if they wanted to. In other words, I created My Angel's Bakery to give big businesses like Starbucks a run for its money.

"BoBo, I've been reading the comment cards we've passed out to every guest that's walked in the door and everyone loves the bakery!" Kenzi hugged me with almost as much excitement as I have.

Our little celebration was interrupted by my mother clinking her champagne glass with her fork to make a toast from the stage. "Hello everyone, I just wanted to take a moment to thank everyone of you for coming out to my daughter's grand opening. Now, I know bakeries don't normally serve alcohol so I hope my amazing daughter doesn't mind that tonight I made an "executive decision" without asking her to pass out champagne in celebration of her latest outstanding achievement. So, for tonight and tonight only, as you can see the servers already are passing out a glass of champagne to each of you. Now, let's turn our attention to the owner of this outstanding establishment. Bo, my dear, would you like to say a few words to your guests?"

I smiled at my mother as Lauren came standing next to me and held my right hand. "I do. I want to thank everyone for coming out today and for making My Angel's Bakery such a big success right off the bat. You see, this Bakery wouldn't have been possible without the support of all my friends, my mother, my grandfather and lastly…" I turned to face a blushing Lauren. "My angel; Lauren. I named the bakery My Angel because Lauren is my angel. This amazing woman always made me feel like I could do anything and be anything as long as I never gave up and I've been in love with her since I was 6 years old...And…"

I glanced over at Kenzi who seemed to have read my mind since she was already by the dimmer switch by the entrance, turning down the lights just a little. "I was going to wait to do this tomorrow. But, now seems like the perfect time…"

I reached into my black dress pants from pocket as I got down on one knee to pull out the black ring box. I silently prayed that she would love the 18 Karat, " _Angel Wings_ " white gold round cut diamond with a hint of rose gold wedding ring set in the box.

Lauren gasped with teary eyes as I opened the ring box in front of her, taking her right hand into mine before I spoke, praying silently again that my proposal came out the way I hoped since I'm horrible at giving any kind of speech.

"Lauren, I told you when I was 6 years old then I was going to marry you one day and I believe that today is one step closer to that keeping promise. Lauren, I've loved you since before I even knew what love was. I knew you were the one before I knew what the one was. I can't live my life without you in it and even more so I can't go on another second without asking you the question that I've been dying to ask you since I was 6 years old. Lauren Lewis; love of my life, my angel…Will you give me the greatest honor there is to have and be my wife? Will you marry me?"

The room went dead silent as we waited for Lauren to answer my question. Second seemed more like ours as I waited for an answer from my angel. And when she finally spoke, it wasn't what I expected.

"That's not fair..." I gave her a look of confusion but she spoke again before I could say anything at all. "I was going to propose to you as soon as we closed the bakery tonight."

My concerned the expression turned into a grin. "So…is that a yes?" Lauren nodded as both our eyes began to water with tears. "I kind of want to say no just so I can propose to you like I planned in about 30 minutes. But I want to see yes more than I want to say no. So, yes. Yes Bo, I'll marry you!"

I immediately slipped on the engagement ring from the ring set onto her finger before I got up and embraced her with a passionate kiss as I spun her around. The crowd around us erupted with cheers and clapped for us. Then our loved ones engulfed us into a giant group hug as they congratulated us in union.

"It's about time ladies and congrats!" We thanked Hale with a nod and laughter before we heard Evony yell, "More champagne for everyone! Bo, honey, you're going to need a liquor license for tonight because we're going to have more booze than a night club in here!" I laughed, "No worries, I had a feeling that at least one of you would bring in alcohol tonight so I got a temporary liquor license."

"FINALLY! The torture of " _Project Proposal_ " is over! The Kenz is exhausted from all the secrecy! Congratulations BoLo and now that it's finally out in the open, I can do this…" Everyone erupted into laughter when Kenzi dramatically pretended to pass out with her hand over her forehead, falling to the left only to be caught by Dyson's strong arms.

Lauren and I turned to each other once more to share another kiss before resting our foreheads together with loving smiles. "I love you, my angel and future wife."

"I love you too, Bo…But I'm still kind of mad that you took away my proposal thunder." We both chuckled at Lauren's little joke before we kissed again, completely forgetting about the world around us.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry I've been MIA even on Twitter (unless you DM to me) a new game I've been playing has gotten my attention and I've been lounging around doing nothing considering this year has been/still is very hard for me.**

 **So, I've been reading all the reviews as always and I love them all especially the detailed ones because they always help me drive the story somewhere unexpected which is always fun. Anyway, some reviews say that they can't wait to see the babies but honestly I always saw this sequel ending with the wedding especially because sequels for two of my other stories The Assassin and The Life I Choose keep popping in my head…a lot. So with that said I believe this story is going to end with the wedding. But I suppose you never know. Yet, if that is the case then there's only probably 1 – 4 more chapters to go.**

 **Anyway, here we go! Right where we left off!**

 **Twitter: DrLaurenLewisZP**

 **PS: I couldn't edit at all. I'm sick & had to do this whole chapter on my phone because my laptop is being stupid.**

 **R/R & ENJOY!**

* * *

 **Bo's POV – Condo – Bedroom – Few Hours Later**

We laughed together as we stumbled into our bedroom, almost ripping each other's tops off in the process. "Bo, honey, we should be more careful- Ah!"

We laughed again as Lauren and I both fell on the bed as the last of our clothes carelessly hit to the floor in a hurry.

Moans quickly filled the room as we caressed each other's bodies. Mapping each other's bodies like it's the first time for the millionth time. Touching each other like it's the first time for the millionth time.

"Bo…Oh…Bo…Ohhh…" Lauren moaned as I wrapped my tongue around her supple yet hard right nipple. "Lauren… You're always so beautiful…"

"So are you, Bo." Lauren whispered in my ear as she rolled us over so she was on top. Our moans and cries became louder and more rapid as we found our perfect rhythm.

Kisses quickly became frantic, desperate and all consuming. It seemed like the more we gave into each other the more we needed from each other. The faster and harder we went the hungrier we both became for each other.

We spent hours rolling back and forth, making love to each other, both of us climaxing repeatedly and tangling our limbs together along with our red satin bedsheets. "OH GOD, BBBBOOO!" Lauren came one last time while I sucked on her core, selfishly drinking up every ounce of her that she gave me before I kissed my way back up to her heavenly lips.

I'll never get tired of kissing Lauren. In fact, I can never get enough of any bit of her. She's my one and only addiction.

 **1 Hour Later**

I woke up from our impromptu nap to find Lauren staring down at me. "You're still so cute when you're asleep." I smiled in reply as I reached up to caress her right cheek with the back of my hand. "I'm still ridiculously happy that you said yes."

Lauren chuckled, "Well, how could I say no when I know how persistent you are. Plus, I was about to propose to you too. So again, how could I say no?"

I grinned as she started to settle into my embrace. "You got a good point there, Doctor Lewis. Now…Should we talk about wedding plans?" I asked as she snuggled up in my arms with her head tucked under my chin.

"I'd say yes but, I have a feeling that you have our wedding all planned out already. You probably had it planned out the week you met me when you were a kid; all adorable and all. You were so cute back then. I wonder what happened."

"Excuse me?" I pretended to be offended while Lauren laughed when I playfully smacked her arm. "But, I'd be lying if I said I didn't plan some stuff…since the day I met you…"

Lauren lifted her head off my chest and cocked her eyebrows at me in disbelief with a smirk. "Okay, okay! I planned it all during the week I met you but, details changed here and there as time went on and I want you to have a say in it too. But, I think I should do all the baking for our wedding. I do know what we like after all."

"You mean changes like you no longer want to get married in a gingerbread house, Bo?"

I giggled as Lauren put her head back down on my chest. "No, no more wedding ceremony in a gingerbread house." I felt Lauren leisurely draw hearts on my chest with her finger. "I honestly don't care about the details Bo. As long as you're the one I'm marrying I'm happy. But, I would like our wedding to be in Ha-"

"Hawaii, I know babe. Leave everything to me. But, feel free to pitch in whenever you want."

 **3 Months Later – My Angel's Bakery – Kitchen – Afternoon**

"Yes Vex, it's done. I'll e-mail you my article as soon as I'm done writing this chocolate peanut butter cheesecake with butter cream icing wedding cake recipe for my big day with Lauren. Can we hang up now? Having a Bluetooth conversation with you is still very distracting."

"Alright, alright. But, let me know if ya need a cake tester for that cake, sounds yummy!"

I chuckled, "Yeah, yeah. Bye."

"Excuse me? Boss?"

I looked up to one of my staff members from glancing down at the black and white checkered floor. "Yes, Tess?"

The young tan teen with spiked purple hair looked at me shyly with a hesitate smile. "There's a man here demanding to talk to yo-"

"I'm done waiting out there." I glared at the man that just barged in and roughly pushed Tess out of his way to get into the kitchen.

He was clearly not in his right mind. He was clearly drunk. He clearly pulled an all-nighter drinking away his sorrows and currently wearing more black than Kenzi and I combined.

And he clearly just pissed me off. "What do you want? You don't belong here especially not back here."

He drunkenly stumbled towards me, smelling like he drowned in vodka. But, I held my ground with my arms crossed and giving Tess a nod to leave us be. "You need to leave. You need to leave before I call the cops."

"Don't get married to her, Bo. Please don't…" I rolled my eyes at the pathetic man in front of me. "Get out. Get out now. We're over, we've been over for a long time now, Ryan."


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Happy Fourth of July everybody! This may be short but I wanted to get something out today for you guys.**

 **Cheekmadom – Yes, I am too**

 **Koskat – Aww, thank you!**

 **Twitter: DrLaurenLewisZP**

 **R/R & ENJOY!**

* * *

 **Bo's POV – My Angel's Bakery – Bo's Office – 2 Hours Later**

"OW!" I slapped Ryan's face a lot harder than necessary to wake him up as he was lying on my couch. "God Bo, couldn't you have just splashed some water on my face instead of slapping my face? That fucking hurt like hell! What happened? How did I get here?"

I scoffed as I took a seat in my luxurious black leather office chair which was the diagonal from the black leather couch. "What's the last thing you remember?" I asked as I watched him sit up on the couch, rubbing his face with his hands in attempt to sober up.

"The last thing I remember is coming into your kitchen telling you not to get married. I don't remember what happened after that and stuff before that is a bit fuzzy too."

"Well, at least you remember being a grade A douchebag. By the way, I debated on throwing water on you or slapping you. Slapping you won by a long shot because you shoved Tess out of the way and then you tell me not to get married to the **person** of my dreams. Honestly, you're lucky that I didn't slap you even harder. So, you want to tell me what the hell you were thinking? I haven't seen you in months and what chance did you think you had with me? Especially when you should know how much Lauren has always and always will mean to me."

Ryan chuckled sarcastically as I crossed my arms and legs while I continued to glare at him. "I don't know. I honestly don't know what I was thinking. I was at a club last night called The Glass Factory and I overheard someone telling somebody else that you were getting married and I guess I just snapped. Finding out that you were getting married made me realize just how much I missed you; just how much I missed us. So, I started downing the drinks without thinking and the next thing I remember is stumbling into your bakery and now I'm here."

"Bo…" My glare towards him softened just a bit when I saw the sadness in his eyes. "Is there any chance for us? Any chance at all?"

"Ryan…Look around." I gestured for him to look around the room just like I was. "Do you not see all the photos of me and Lauren together? My favorite one being right here on my desk..." I grabbed the picture frame off my desk to show it to Ryan.

"Lauren gave me this 6x9 silver horizontal picture frame engraved to say, _"Bo and Lauren"_ on the top border of the frame and then, _"Forever"_ on the button border of the frame for my 7th birthday. It holds one of my all time favorite photos of us together. We went to the fair that following summer and we both got cotton candy all over our faces and my mom got the perfect photo of us smiling and giggling with cotton candy all over our faces."

I smiled as I put one of my most cherished memories back on my desk near my laptop. "Doesn't all these photos answer your question?" Ryan nodded after a moment of thought with tears that he was fighting to keep at bay.

"I suppose there's no point in trying to change your mind. Besides, even if you said yes, even if you chose me instead of her…I would always know that deep down...I am second best to her and I want to be someone's first just like she's your first."

Ryan stood up to take his leave. But, before he went out the door he looked at me once more. "I hope you two have a very happy and fulfilling lives together. And I promise both of you that I will never try to come between you two again."

I nodded, "Thanks Ryan. That means a lot to me. Grab a Boston Cream pake on your way out on the house."

Ryan raises eyebrows with a smile on his face. "A pake?" I chuckled with a nod. "Yes, a pake. It's half a cake and half a pie put together. Try it, the batch out there was freshly made literally minutes before you drunkenly came in here."

Ryan nodded, "Sounds sinful and I'm sorry about that again. Have a good day, Bo."

 **10 Minutes Later – Kitchen**

"KENZI! VEX! I can't believe you two!" I can't believe I just caught my two best friends eating my sample wedding cake that was for me and Lauren to try!

"Sorry BoBo." Kenzi apologized what that mouth full of my mini wedding cake. But, she didn't look very guilty…"I'm sorry too Bo. But, in my defense Kenzi made me join her! She tempted me! She's a temptress!"

"Hey!" Kenzi exclaimed as she threw her plastic fork at him causing them to bicker back and forth just like little children.

"Bo, baby-" I immediately crashed into Lauren's arms before she could even step both feet into the bakery through the back door entrance. "Babe, look at what Kenzi and Vex did! They ate the sample wedding cake I baked for us to try!"

I knew I sounded like a six-year-old again, whining and pouting into her arms. But, do I care? Nope! Our friends ate the sample wedding cake I made for Lauren and I.

So, I'm going to be all pouty.

"There's a sliver of a slice left that you two can have." Kenzi mouthed with yet another big bite of **our** cake in her mouth. "And I was right, Bo. Your wedding cake is yummy! Thanks for letting me taste test it for ya…even though I never got your permission to be a taste tester. Sorry bout that, luv…"

I glared at both of them as Lauren just chuckled as she held me to calm me down and probably partially to restrain me as well from hurting those two by throwing plastic forks at them. "Well Bo…Honey…at least our two cake thieves left us a sliver. That's something right?"

"Nope." I pouted in reply as I continued just glare at our two thieves. Lauren just chuckled in complete amusement before she kissed my forehead.

Okay, now I'm a little calmer. But I still can't believe they ate our cake! I'm totally going to eat their cake when they get married.

Yes, I'm being a little irrational. But, brides-to-be are allowed to be irrational. Hell, I think it's a requirement.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: hey guys, I hope everyone is doing well! So, I noticed the lack of updates for Doccubus fanfiction & that made me wanna post something for you guys since I know waiting for even just 1 update to read something new can drive someone crazy or at least that's how I feel when there's no updates on anything for days ****lol**

 **Guest – It was because of you I put in the picture frame from Bo's 7th birthday! So, no need to thank me! Glad you liked it. I may not be able to respond to everyone like I used to when I first started writing but if I can I'll respond to you within the chapter (which is fun to see if the person catches it, which they always do lol). Plus, there's always ways to reach me for a definite direct response like Twitter or just telling me you want to response in your review or a DM.**

 **Twitter: DrLaurenLewisZP**

 **R/R & ENJOY!**

* * *

 **Lauren's POV – My Angel's Bakery – Main Floor – After Closing – 3 Months Later**

"I'm so full and tired…But, this tasting was amazaballs BoBo! I officially love wedding tastings! Baked goodies, oyster shooters, drinks, salmon cakes and so many other goodies! What's not to love!? Ahhh…I'm in heaven!"

I chuckled as Kenzi lazily fell back into her seat after a big stretch, contently rubbing her stomach with both hands. "I'll never know where ya put it all, pet."

"It's a talent that only The Kenz can handle." Kenzi gave Vex a wink as she shoved another potsticker in her mouth and moaning in delight. Bo and I along with the rest of the gang chuckled at her in amusement.

Only our Kenzi can make us all laugh just by doing what she loves most and not even intending to.

 **Bo's POV – 2 Hours Later – Condo – Bedroom**

"Well, that was a great tasting up until the point Kenzi threw up because she ate way too much, even for her." I chuckled with a nod in agreement as Lauren and I got into bed to go to sleep. "Agreed. But I think it's the first time she has ever threw up because she ate more than she could handle. Honestly, before tonight I didn't think she had a stomach intake limit."

Lauren laughed as we got into spooning position. I always love being the little spoon. "Well…I guess I don't need to do a study on her to see if there's anything abnormal about that not so " _bottomless_ " stomach of hers anymore."

"Nope, you don't." I confirmed as I turned my head to kiss her goodnight. "Night angel."

 **4 Hours Later**

"Hello…Hellooo...?" I blinked twice to get my vision in order as I picked my head up off…the coffee table in the living room…?

…And looking at…7-year-old me…who staring back at me…? What the…? Is she my inner child or my subconscious or something?

"It's about time you woke up. I've been waiting for you to wake up for like forever now." I blinked a few more times and shook my head an attempt to make sense of what I'm seeing…

Of what I'm hearing…

"Have I gone crazy or are you real?" Little Bo shrugged in her black and white polka dot dress as she munched on dry Honey Nut Cheerios. "You're first question is debatable considering everyone is unique in their own way which makes insanity hard to determine sometimes. Your second question depends on your definition of real."

Was I really this wise and…cryptic as a kid? How did Lauren and my mother put up with me? Wait, am I really talking to myself?

After another moment I spoke with caution as I tried to make sense of…whatever this is. "…Okay Bo…? What do you want?" She smiled at me as she ate more Cheerios with her fingers.

"Just to congratulate you on your engagement to our angel and to tell you that you took too long. What took you so long? I would have gotten Lauren to be my girlfriend as soon as I turned 18 and we would have been married within 2 years. You're so slow."

Blunt? Yes. Smartass? Yes. Annoyingly way too smart and wise for her own good? Yes.

Yup, I'm without a doubt talking to myself.

I rolled my eyes with a chuckle. "Well, I'm sorry I wasn't as fast as you wanted me to be…Is there anything else that you would like to complain about? By the way, this is all super weird and I'm going to have Lauren check my brain the next time I see her."

Bo giggled in response as she plopped herself on my lap. "Now I see why people always tell me I look adorable when I'm confused. And no, no more complaints. But, I do want to tell you that someone is not happy with the upcoming wedding and that Hunter and Emma wi,ll do great things one day! And again, congratulations slowpoke."

I furrowed my eyebrows in even more confusion than I was already experiencing. "Who isn't happy with the wedding and are they going to be a problem? Are you talking about Ryan because I already dealt with Ryan? At least I think I did…He seemed fine after our little chat. And who is Hunter and Emma?"

Bo giggled again as she bounced around in my lap and played with my long hair. "You'll see. And Hunter and Emma are your and Lauren's futures. Now, it's time for me to go. Mommy's making lasagna for me for dinner."

Little Bo hopped up off my lap and ran to the door to leave. "Wait! You need to give me more answers than that before you go."

She turned the door knob and opened the door to make her exit despite my protest. But, before she walked through it she looked back at me with a wink and a half-smile. "I can't. It's time for you to go. But, don't worry everything will be okay, slowpoke. Congratulations again!"

I sat straight up as I woke up from the weirdest dream I've ever had.

"Bo…are you okay?" I looked at Lauren with sad eyes because I felt guilty for waking her. I gave her a small smile as I laid back down into her arms before she had a chance to get up because I was sitting up.

"Yeah, I'm fine babe. I'm sorry I woke you up. I just had a really weird dream. But, I think it's probably just because I overloaded on the mixture of drinks and food from the tasting last night. I'll tell you about it in the morning during breakfast. So, until then…" I kissed Lauren's lips reassuringly as we faced each other lovingly. "Let's go back to sleep."

Lauren fell back asleep almost instantly while I wondered if my dream was really just a dream or was it a foreshadowing dream.

Was it a foreshadowing dream that I need to worry about?


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: hey guys! Yes, I'm back already & yes this may be short again which means that this might be a few more chapters than I thought but like I said I'm trying to help us all get through the fanfiction drought.**

 **All errors are mine as always.**

 **Twitter: DrLaurenLewisZP**

 **R/R & ENJOY!**

* * *

 **Lauren's POV – Condo – Bedroom – After Midnight – 2 Days Later**

"Are you okay?" I asked Bo when I was awoken from my sleep because she suddenly woke up in an upright position yet again. Bo looked at me in my eyes as she let her breathing calm down before she answered me.

"Yeah- Yeah, I'm fine. It's just, um…" Bo seemed to struggle with finding her words before she looked into my eyes once again. "I'm fine."

I examined her with my concerned eyes a moment longer before I proceeded to lay back down. She still hasn't told me about the dream or should I say dreams, probably because we've been so busy the last 2 days. But, that's not a good enough excuse and I'm running out of patience, especially since she keeps waking up in the middle of the night shooting into an upright position in a very concerning manner.

"Do you know that, for the last two nights you've woken up screaming. Is committing to me that terrifying?" Bo leaned down to meet my slightly teasing question with a genuine smile. "Uh, of course not."

Bo gave me a quick kiss to reassure me. "Go back to sleep." I smiled back at her as we shared another kiss before she left the comfort of our warm bed.

 **Bo's POV – 7 Hours Later**

"Welcome back." I rolled my eyes as I saw little Bo standing in front of me again. "Why do I keep dreaming about you?"

Little Bo dragged me over to the couch and sat me down as she sat down next to me at the same time. "Don't you mean why do you keep dreaming about you? I am you after all. Younger, wiser, smarter, **faster** ; yes. But, I'm still you nonetheless."

Suddenly, before I could even respond to Bo; the living room in front of us turned into a backyard with two kids that look just like Lauren and I combined. The little girl looked older than the little boy. The boy looked more like Lauren with blonde hair and everything while the girl looked more like me with brunette hair and such.

"Who are those two kids playing in the yard? Can they see us?" I asked as I kept staring at the two kids in awe.

"They can't see us or hear us. That is Emma and Hunter. Like I said before, they are your future with Lauren. Well, if I'm being honest…They are your possible future with Lauren since the future can always change and nothing is really guaranteed in life. But, I have a good hunch that they are in your futures, slowpoke. So, on to more important things; why you keep dreaming about me…which is just a better version of you."

Bo just giggled when I gave her a glare. "What? It's truueeee."

I chuckled as I failed to pretend to be annoyed by little Bo's overwhelming confidence. "Whatever…As to why I'm here…Well…I suppose I have been worried about who may try and interfere with my wedding with Lauren a lot. So, I suppose I've been dreaming about you since then to try and get some answers out of you. But so far… every time I've tried to get an answer out of you, you always avoid the question until I wake up."

Little Bo gave me an eye roll of her own. "I never avoid the question. I just tell you that I don't know and even if I did it doesn't matter because it's not a big deal. Simply because true love can overcome anything even unwanted challenges. So, stop worrying about it and just spend time with our angel."

"OWW!" I exclaimed when little Bo slapped my knee hard along with shooting me a hard glare to go with it. "She's freaking out because of the way you've been freaking out whenever you wake up lately! We're supposed to love and protect her, not freak her out! Now, go wake up, talk to Lauren and stop dreaming about me. I have better things to do you know, like baking cookies with younger Lauren! But, if you keep freaking out our Lauren then you'll have to answer to me too just like all Lauren's past relationships did."

I wanted to laugh at little Bo's threat. But, her adorable yet oddly frightening glare kept me from doing so. And considering she is me, I know that she's not joking. I know that little Bo will kick my ass in my dreams as weird as that sounds…

I can't believe I'm actually afraid of my younger self in a dream. But nonetheless, I gave little Bo a nod, which she responded to with a toothy smile. "Okay then!"

Bo pulled me back up to my feet. "It's time for you to wake up again but this time talk to Lauren and stop dreaming about me. I have a busy schedule you know. In other words, stop worrying about your wedding; everything will be fine as long as you two stick together. Besides, I'm not a psychic and it's possible that none of this happens and that this is all just a dream. I mean come on, I am 7 years old. I know I seem all knowing but I'm not. I am only all knowing when it comes to Lauren being the one for us, duh…slowpoke."

I nodded with a chuckle. "Okay, you're right…about everything." Bo rolled her eyes at me again. But, this time with a smile. "Of course, I'm right. I'm super smart! Now wake up and talk to Lauren. She's waiting for you. See you later slowpoke alligator."

 **A Few Moments Later**

This time when I woke up I woke up to Lauren's loving gaze looking down upon me. "Well, at least this time you woke up normally." I smiled up at her and stole a small kiss and she gently laid herself down on top of me.

I wrapped my arms around her naked body before I started my explanation. "I've been having these dreams where I am still me but I'm also talking to 7-year-old me. She teases me and hints at us having kids. But…she also says that someone is going to try to intervene with our wedding. She says that someone is unhappy with our upcoming wedding. But, she doesn't know who it is or at least that's what she says. Personally, I think she knows who's going to interfere. I mean she says that everything will be fin-"

I was interrupted by Lauren giggling on top of my chest before she raised her head up.

"I'm sorry Bo. But, honey, it was just a dream. Dreams manifest from our subconscious; from our deepest emotions that we may be too afraid to express while we're awake. So, don't worry, I'm sure our wedding will go off without any problems. You'll see for yourself soon enough. And on the off chance that something does go wrong will handle it together along with everyone that we love that will be there to help us. So again, don't worry because you have nothing to be worried about."

I gazed into her confident eyes as I let out a soft sigh. "Lauren, we've never talked about having children and I've never even thought about children's names or anything like that."

Lauren gave me a soft, loving smile. "No, we haven't. But that's no big deal because we have all of them in the world to figure that aspect of our lives out later."

I smiled in agreement after a moment as I moved a stray hair from her face, cupping her right cheek in my hand. "You're right but can I ask you one question?" Lauren chuckled with amusement shining through her eyes. "You can ask me anything. You know that."

"I've never thought about baby names…Have you? And if you have...What names did you pick?"

Lauren answered without hesitation as we continued to gaze into each other's eyes. "Emma for a girl and Hunter for a boy. Why?"

"That's what our kids' names were in my dreams."


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Hey guys, I hope all is well!**

 **Twitter: DrLaurenLewisZP**

 **R/R & ENJOY!**

* * *

 **Bo's POV – Flashback – 2 Years Ago**

"Bo, can't I just wait for you out here in the car while you go in there and get…the stuff…you want…from…that store. I'll be fine with…whatever…items you pick. So, yeah, I'll just go wait in the car."

I chuckled as Lauren looked down trying to hide her blushing red cheeks with her golden locks of hair. "Babe, we're already at the front of the store. Come on now…" I grabbed Lauren's hand in mine with a smile and ventured inside the store with a very shy and still blushing Lauren.

Some people would probably say we're still a fairly new couple. So, maybe this step is too soon. But, who cares?

Besides, I've always wanted to see what's in a sex shop.

As I dragged a very shy Lauren; who still had her head down as we went through the aisles, I saw many different toys. I saw dildos of all kinds and whips, chains, handcuffs, costumes, flavored lubricants.

The list of things that we see in this store is endless. But, the good news was that Lauren finally looked up from the floor. I'm happily assuming that her scientific curiosity got the best of her.

We spent the next 30 minutes or so, intrigued by items that we've never even thought about existed for a person's sexual appetite. We took turns picking up items that were new to us, and we always ended up blushing in unison when we found out what some of the items were for.

I had an exceptionally good laugh when Lauren accidentally activated a purple rechargeable bunny vibrator that was on display. Lauren was absolutely mortified. So much so, that she couldn't even smack me like she normally would for laughing at her so hard. The only thing that she could to do was profusely apologize to the very kind and understanding...elderly store clerk as she took it from Lauren and turned it off.

Even the store clerk got a kick out of Lauren's little accident.

But, balance was in the cards when we got the swings on display. "Why do they have weird looking swings here?" Lauren chuckled, seems like she finally got over her little accident. "Those are sex swings."

My eyes widened in realization "Ohh…" I muttered as I approached one of the swings with curiosity.

When I tried to play around with it I managed to get tangled up in it. Lauren and that same store clerk from before had to help me get out of it. Needless to say; now it was my turn to be utterly embarrassed and apologize to the store clerk profusely.

 **Present – The Dal – Downstairs – 2 Months Later**

I was brought back to the present Kenzi's fingers snapping in my face. "Sorry Kenz. I was just thinking about my first trip to the sex shop with Lauren which was also her first trip." I told her with a smiling chuckle.

Kenzi immediately gave me a grossed-out expression with her tongue sticking out. "No deets, I repeat no deets! Ewww! Just knowing that you two go to sex shops is enough to gross me out. That's not why you wanted to meet here, was it? Because I don't want to hear about what you two do in the bedroom or anywhere else!"

I playfully threw a pillow at Kenzi's face from my seat on the couch. "No, of course not. I don't even know why my mind went to that particular memory. But I'm guessing you came down here as I went down memory lane."

Kenzi nodded, "So, why did you ask me to come down here?" I sighed as Kenzi took a seat next to me. "Who do you think it's going to try to mess with my wedding with Lauren?"

"Bo…" Kenzi scooted closer to me and put her hand on my shoulder. "We've been over this. Your little Bo dreams were just dreams. The baby name thing was just a coincidence and nothing more. And besides, if someone does try and get in the middle of you two then we will deal with it. You two are Bo and Lauren. You two are meant to be and nothing can get in-between something that is meant to be. But speaking of the wedding…Are there any more concrete plans besides going to Hawaii?"

I nodded as I looked at Kenzi. "We decided that nothing about our wedding will be traditional since nothing about us is traditional. We decided that we're not going to worry about white dresses and stuff like that."

"Sooo…does that mean I can wear black at your wedding? You know how much I like black. Almost as much as you like wearing black. Wait, are you going to wear black at your wedding?"

I laughed as I let my worries flip away from me for a moment. "You'll have to clear that one with Lauren first. But, considering the fact that she joked about getting married in a bikini, she may say yes to your request."

Kenzi was about to comment when my cell phone went off with the text alert from Lauren. _"I need you to come rescue me from a very flirtatious Nadia."_ I groaned in annoyance and jealousy as I showed Kenzi the text message. "What were you saying about my dreams just being dreams?"

"Uhh…my bad? But hey, Nadia is just a minor annoyance." I was just about to give Kenzie a sarcastic retort when my phone went off with another text message. But…this time from an unknown number.

 _"The two of you don't belong together. This wedding is a mistake. This wedding will not happen. You'll be hearing from me again soon if you two don't come to your senses."_


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: hey guys, so I don't know if you're aware but I broke my, "more than one story at a time" rule. So, in case you didn't know about it please check out my one shot (Dinner & Dessert) that is now a two shot and possibly more depending on the amount of requests I get for more on that particular story. It is marked as complete but like I just said if I get enough requests for it then I'll add to it again and again etc.**

 **Twitter: DrLaurenLewisZP**

 **R/R & ENJOY!**

* * *

 **Bo's POV - Lauren's Office – 20 Minutes Later**

I practically barged into Lauren's office and found Nadia practically laying on her office desk trying to get close to her.

"Stay the hell away from my fiancée." Nadia whipped her head around to face me and just like that we were in a stare down. Or should I say a glare down.

"Lauren, why are you marrying this little brat? I mean you used to babysit this kid." Lauren immediately made her way over to me, careful to keep her distance from Nadia along the way before she took my hand and hers.

"Well, honestly, I needed someone more mature than you are. And you do realize that you're younger than me as well, right? Look Nadia…"

"Can you really say that you love me? Be honest with me and yourself. Do you even love me, do you truly love me? Why do you want to be with me? Am I just some kind of prize to you that you have to win? Have you even honestly asked yourself these questions? And if you haven't, shouldn't you?"

"I- I- Lauren- come on- you and I were great together, and you know it." Nadia was obviously flustered by Lauren's direct questions. "That's all you got? Your reason for trying to break me and Lauren up is because you two used to be good. You couldn't even say that you're in love with her anymore. Did you even ever love her to begin with? And I mean true love."

Nadia's eyes darted between me and Lauren over and over again for a good few seconds before she did or said anything else. Eventually, her mouth kept opening like she wanted to say something but she kept stopping herself before she actually said anything. Finally, she took a deep sigh and opened her mouth to speak.

"…Now that you made me actually think about those questions that never even occurred to me…I guess I just wanted something good in my life." Nadia look directly at Lauren as she got off her desk. "You and I were so easy. Ever since we broke up the other relationships that I've had isn't as good as what you and I had and…and I guess I just wanted that back. But…if I'm being honest…I don't think I ever truly loved you. I mean I did love you but I don't think I ever looked at you the way Bo is looking at you right now. I don't think that you and I have ever looked at each other the way that you and Bo look at each other every time I see you two together…So, with that said…"

Nadia walked up to me and did something very unexpected. She extended her hand out to me for a handshake. "I hope you two have a very long and happy life together and I promise I won't be a bother to either one of you anymore."

I paused for a moment in hesitation before I gave her a very firm handshake since I didn't exactly trust her. She then turned to Lauren and did the same thing before she made a beeline for the exit. However, she looked at us once more before she went through the door.

"I hope you guys know that I'm sorry for all the nuisance and inconveniences that I have caused you two trying to go after some nostalgic pipe dream that I don't even really want and I didn't even realize that until now."

Nadia closed Lauren's door without another word, leaving the two of us alone. "Okay…now that, that is over with…" Lauren giggled as I pulled her to my arms interrupting myself in mid-sentence. "Hi angel."

"Hi, my little Bo Bear." I giggled as we met each other halfway for a proper hello kiss that almost got carried away if wasn't for my cell phone going off, making us reluctantly end the kiss.

"Vex, this better be good." I threatened as Lauren and I stayed wrapped up in each other's arms while I took the phone call. "Aww, did I interrupt a good shag? Sorry pet. But, I'm only doin' what ya told me to do. Remember, ya asked me to check on your father to see if he was the one that may want to destroy the wedding."

"So, he is still in prison?" I asked as I put the phone on speakerphone so Lauren could hear the conversation too. "Yup, and it's literally physically impossible for him to interfere with anything right now. In fact, it's been physically impossible for him to do anything for the last two weeks or so."

"Why?" Lauren and I asked in unison. "Oh, because the bloody bloke has been in isolation for the last 2 weeks or so and will be for at least another month or so because he kept starting fights with other inmates, repeatedly."

I sighed, "Okay and when someone goes into isolation they make sure the person goes in after a full cell and body search along with the new jumpsuit. So, there's no way he was the one that sent me that text message like 30 minutes ago."

"Nope, sorry luv." I sighed again as my frustration started to grow more and more. "It's okay, thanks Vex."

"No problem, don't worry, I'll ask around or at least keep my ear to the ground. Everything will be fine, I promise. I got to go now, bye you two."

"What text is he talking about, Bo?" I flipped the screen of my phone over to the text message in question and showed it to Lauren. "Oh…I see…" I'll never learn how Lauren can be so calm under stressful situations even though I know they teach future doctors how to stay calm under pressure in med school.

"Well, Bo, let's not think about that right now. Let's think about something good like the fact that I finally narrowed it down to 3 places in Hawaii to have our wedding at next month that I know we will both love."

Lauren placed little kisses up and down my neck to help me relax and sigh contently. "Bu- But- Lauren- what about whoever is trying to ruin our wedding."

"Bo, honey…Listen to me. There's nothing we can do about whoever is trying to get in our way until we know who it is and I would much rather spend my time planning to get married to next month and enjoying everyday I can with you. Instead of worrying about some idiot trying to get in between us when you and I both know that they will fail in the end."

"But-"

"No, no more _"buts"_ , I'll tell you what, if you let this go until we have something to actually go on to resolve this future problem then I will go into another sex shop with you and we will buy whatever you want to buy, deal?"

And just like that all my worries faded away and my frown turn into a giant grin. "Okay deal…But-"

"BO!"

"Okay, okay!" I was just about to kiss the stern look on Lauren's face away when her cell phone rang, interrupting us.

I'm really starting to feel like we get interrupted every time we kiss or try do anything else intimate.

"Hello?" Lauren answered the phone as she put it on speakerphone for both of us to hear since it was Dyson.

"Hey Laur, I used my spare key to your place to use your bathroom because I was closer to your place than mine and…Well, you and Bo need to come home right now."

"Why?" Lauren asked with a concerned voice that matched the concern I was feeling in the pit of my stomach. "Well…someone wrote on your living room wall."

"Dyson, it's Bo. What did they write on the wall?" I asked as Lauren and I were on our way to the parking lot to go home as fast as possible. "They wrote, _Call the wedding off. She doesn't belong with you."_


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Alright guys, This short chapter is just to let you guys know that there is a quick survey on my Twitter account regarding whether or not I should continue Dinner & Dessert as a side story. Just a quick yes or no. If you don't have Twitter just let me know through a DM or in your review. Vote soon, survey ends in less than an hour. Thanks!**

 **Twitter: DrLaurenLewisZP**

 **R/R & ENJOY!**

* * *

 **Bo's POV – Condo – Kitchen/Living Room – 30 Minutes Later**

It took longer than usual to get back home due to some accident on the way home. So, everyone in our inner circle and a few others beat us there. Everyone was just as concerned as we were about this crazy mysterious mess that we're having to deal with.

"Dy, you see anything suspicious when you came in?" Dyson shook his head at Lauren's question. "No, like I told Kenzi's detective buddy, Bruce. There's nothing else that seemed to be messed with."

Bruce, the huge muscular teddy bear Detective nodded in agreement with Dyson. "No forced entry either. Does everyone that you two gave keys to still have their copies?

"Guys?" I asked as I looked at everyone in the room. Dyson, Evony, our mothers, Vex and Kenzi all pulled out their keys to our home.

"Has anyone recently misplaced their keys for more than a few minutes or left their keys unattended around people you're not close to for more than a few minutes?"

Everyone shook their heads no except Vex who pinched the bridge of his nose. "Oh bugger…"

"Vex, what is it?" I asked that question we were all thinking. Vex apologetically looked between Lauren and I.

"Last weekend I was at some new club called The Vortex. I was there just to check things out, so I could write an article about it and while I was there this girl bumped into me. I didn't think anything of it until she bumped into me again almost about an hour later. I had a weird feeling that she was trying to lift something from me. But, of course after I checked my pockets everything was still on me…But, I think this girl lifted my keys off me the first time and put it back the second time."

I looked at the handwriting on the wall and it didn't look familiar to me at all. "Babe, does the handwriting look familiar to you?"

Lauren stared at it like she was trying to decrypt something. I could almost see her brain working overtime to see if she recognized the handwriting before she answered my question. "It looks… unfamiliar and familiar at the same time. So, I can't say for sure. I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it, Doctor Lewis. I just kind of wish that the message was specifically made out to one of you two. But, because you're both females the message could be talking about either one of you since it just says, _"_ _Call the wedding off. She doesn't belong with you." You're both female, you both live here and you two own this place together. So, it's really hard to know who is after which one of you. I mean clearly_ _,_ _this person wants one of you to be theirs while probably hates the other one of you for taking away the person that they think they should be with. Now Vex…"_

Bruce's attention was turned back to a guilt-ridden, Vex. "Vex, can you come down to the station with me to describe this possible female suspect?"

"Ya, sure. But to be honest, I don't remember much bout her. All I remember is that she was similar to Lauren's height, I think? Maybe a redhead? Honestly, I really don't know how much help I'm going to be. But, I'm willing to try. Nobody is going to threatens anyone I care about. Nobody threatens my family. I- I just hope I'm of some help to you, Bruce."

"Don't worry about it, Vex. You'd be surprised and how many people can remember things as long as they're asked the right questions in a quiet room, which is why I want to question you down at station to get an official statement about this potential suspect. Meanwhile ladies, I suggest you a locksmith to change your locks and I'm going to have a patrol car watch over your residence until further notice."

Lauren and I nodded, "Okay, thanks Bruce." Bruce smiled at Lauren. "No problem, Dr. Lewis. Don't worry, I won't let anyone ruin the perfect couple's wedding. Besides, I am not going to miss a chance to eat some amazing salmon puffs."

Everyone in the room chuckled at Bruce's attempt to lighten the mood even though he was probably partly serious because he really does love salmon puffs. After Bruce left with Vex to go down to the station, Kenzi left to buy some home security cameras and an alarm system in case this mysterious Intruder decides to come back. "I'll be back shortly folks!"

My mother closed the door behind Kenzi and then the next thing we know, Lauren and I have some new roommates. Everyone in the room decided that they were going to stay with us at least for tonight because they were all worried sick about us, which is nice but…

Let's just say I'm glad I'm not claustrophobic because our little condo may be big…But, it's not that big, which is why Lauren and I looked at each other with the same look that says _"Great…just great…"_

Well, at least we…

Oh screw it, I got nothing.


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: Hey guys, so I know this story hasn't been updated in a while, but life unfortunately really has it out for me this year. So, without further ado…**

 **Twitter: DrLaurenLewisZP**

 **R/R & ENJOY!**

* * *

 **Lauren's POV – The Next Day – Condo – Living Room**

Things have been hectic since yesterday's incident. Everyone that we are close to refused to leave our side. Bo and I even decided to call out of work so no one would follow us to work to protect us.

Vex came back late last night. Poor guy was still guilt-ridden about what happened. But we all assured him that it wasn't his fault. We also pointed out to him that we don't even know for sure if some girl lifted his keys or not.

Dyson has been closely working with Bruce to try and figure things out as soon as possible. Bruce has kept Dyson in the loop because they have been long-time friends since they were both children. Plus, Dyson almost went into law enforcement before he decided to work in the hospital instead.

"I'll get it!" I chuckled as Bo raced to the door to answer it. She's been going stir-crazy since we haven't really left our home that was filled with everybody that we know.

"Hi Bo, Lauren…everyone else." I gave Bruce a soft smile and a nod as he came in. Bo shut the door behind him before she came over and stood next to me by to the kitchen counter. "Hi Bruce. Any news?"

Bruce give me a smile and a nod in return. "Well, we tried to get Vex to remember every detail. We even had him work with our sketch artist, Amber, with little to no luck. And then we were able to get surveillance video from the club and we interviewed some guests and staff members from the club that were there the night that Vex was. And there were no redheads at the club that night during the time frame that Vex was there. So, it's possible that Vex misidentified the hair color or maybe that person was wearing a wig."

Bruce looked between Bo and I before he spoke again. "I asked Dyson to ask you two to compile a list of people that you to think could be responsible for this. Are your lists ready?"

Bo and I immediately took our lists out of our back-jean pockets and handed them to Bruce to keep and go through. "Let's see...Nadia and Crystal...that's all, Lauren?"

I nodded, "You said list past partners and anyone that I may have wronged. I hacked my brain just to get those names out. I'm sorry but I can't think of anybody else. I like to believe that I would never wrong anybody."

Bruce nodded, "Okay well, let me know if you think of anyone else. Now Bo…Ryan, Kyle, Tamsin, Je-"

"Bo!" I scolded causing her to shrug. "I know that Tamsin is with Evony now. But, I don't care. She's just so…Tamsin…"

Bruce cleared his throat as we heard Kenzi laughing from behind him on the couch next to a sleeping Evony. "Well, I'm going to take all the information I have down to the station and start pounding the pavement. So, in the meantime I'm going to have a patrol car at your jobs and your home and I'll let you know if I find anything. I also recommend that neither one of you go anywhere by yourselves until we know that it is safe."

"Okay, thanks Bruce." Bo and I thank him in unison as he turned towards the door to take his leave. As soon as Bruce was gone Bo and I turned around to face everyone in the living room and they all had the same look on their face that said we are not going anywhere by ourselves.

 **2 Months Later – Jenny Memorial Hospital - Lauren's Office – Late Evening**

"Hey Kenzi. What's up?" I put her on speaker phone since I was multitasking on several different tasks before I finally called it a night.

"Please tell me Bo is with you and you guys just decided to elope because you two couldn't wait two more weeks to get married." I frowned with confusion since I spoke to Bo about an hour ago. "No, she's not with me. I spoke to her about an hour ago and she was baking at the bakery. Why, what's going on?"

Kenzi started rambling in Russian, clearly panicked. "Kenzi, what's going on?"

"I knew we shouldn't have let you guys convince us to stop the buddy system! But nooo, nothing's happened in 2 months, so you guys were able to convince us that it was safe even though Bruce wasn't so sure."

"KENZI, WHATS WRONG!?" I can feel the panic rising within me because I knew exactly what was wrong. But, I just didn't want to believe it as I frantically grabbed my stuff and went out the door.

"...Bo's missing."


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: Hey guys so I'm going to try to finish this up sometime this year. But as you know, I've just had the worst year I've ever had in my life so bear with me.**

 **Twitter: DrLaurenLewisZP**

 **R/R & ENJOY!**

 **Bo's POV – Unknown Location**

* * *

Ugh…I feel so groggy. How long was I out? Where am I?

Aw crap, I think I'm in some deadbeat's dingy apartment. I'm definitely not laying on a five-star mattress at the moment. "Hello?" I called it out as I got up to explore my surroundings.

There wasn't much to explore. Everything seemed to be in one room and not in a modern, stylish type of way. It's definitely some deadbeat's apartment and I think I know exactly whose.

Suddenly, I heard keys jingling to open the front door. So, I grabbed the nearest thing I could find to defend myself and get out of here…which was an empty beer bottle on the dingy carpet. Then, I quickly hid against the wall before the door had a chance to be opened so I can hit my kidnapper from behind the door as they opened it.

As soon as the door opened and I got line of sight of their head I took the beer bottle and hit them over the head with it, smashing the beer bottle to several pieces. My kidnapper hit the floor and landed on his back, revealing his face to me while groaning in pain and holding his head.

Wait…

Who is this guy? And why am I not feeling the urge to run away? "Who are you!?" I asked as I swiftly grabbed another empty beer bottle off the carpet.

This guy looks like he's in his mid-thirties or so with very literal, dirty blonde short hair and in a desperate need of a shower. He basically looks like a homeless person which explains this deplorable apartment.

"I know we're having issues. But, did you really up to hit me over the head, Sandra?" I looked at the guy completely confused as he slowly got up with his hands up in surrender.

"I'm not Sandra, whoever that is. You kidnapped the wrong person. Not that I condone kidnapping. Are you even sober right now? Did you kidnap me while under the Influence thinking I was this Sandra person?"

The guy squinted his eyes as if he was focusing on my face to confirm whether or not I was telling the truth about not being Sandra.

"I'm- I'm so sorry. I thought you were my girlfriend, Sandra. We had a big argument about a week ago and- Wait! Did you just say kidnap? I didn't kidnap you. I saw you at The Dal last night and I thought you were my Sandra and I thought I saw some girl put something in your drink. So, I approached you and asked you if I could take you home just so you can recover and be safe in case I was right. But, you were barely conscious. So, I couldn't really understand what you were saying so I thought just to be on the safe side that I would take you home so you could sleep it off while I watched over you in case you needed emergency medical attention due to possibly being drugged."

He sat down in the lonely chair in the middle of the living room, looking completely defeated. "I'm so sorry, I guess I really do have to ease up on the drinking because while you do share some resemblance with my Sandra, it's clear now that you're not her. But I swear, I did not kidnap you or harm you in any way and you're free to go. I just wanted to make sure that you were safe."

I observed him for another second before I went over to his little mini fridge to grab something cold for his head since that's the least I can do since I believe his story. I was lucky enough to find a frozen pack of expired peas and handed it to him so he can put it on his head injury thanks to me. "Here…put this on your head."

"Thanks. But, you should go now. I'm sure there are people out there looking for you and worried sick about you." My mind immediately went to Lauren when he said that. But, I need answers first and I hope he has some for me.

"I should be going but can I ask you a few questions first?" He nodded, "Sure."

I gently leaned against his little mini fridge since it was only a few feet or so away from his seat as well as the closest thing he had to another chair. "What's your name? Can you describe the girl that you think drugged me? How long have I been out? How far away are we from The Dal and where's my cell phone? In fact, where's my purse?"

The man put his free hand up in surrender again as he answered. "Please don't think that I stole your purse or anything because I didn't. I didn't think to grab your stuff while I was trying to get you into my car to come here. My name is Gregory and believe it or not I'm not an alcoholic or homeless in case that's what your thinking. It's just that my fight with Sandra has me torn to bits. Our fight was so bad that she kicked me out of our house. So, I'm renting this Motel room until we can patch things up. Anyway…"

He took a deep breath before he went on to answer my other questions. "You've been mostly unconscious for almost 24 hours now. We're about a few blocks or so from The Dal. I got you out of there as soon as I thought she drugged you. I think she was waiting for the drug to kick in a little more before she made her move but I intervened before she could. What does she look like? Ugh, as surprising as this may sound, I'm not good at describing people, especially not since I was a little buzzed last night. I think the only reason she let me take you was because I had my Marine uniform on. So, she probably thought it was best not to try to take me on which is a pretty good choice. Anyway, sorry I keep getting off topic. It's a bad habit and the little bump on my head that you gave me isn't helping me focus. Not that I blame you at all. I would have done the same, probably worse if I was in your shoes. Anyway, a white girl...Maybe a blonde or a brunette? Skinny, 5'10" Maybe? Mid twenties to early thirties? Sorry, that's about all I remember about her. Though I think she was with some guy but, I remember even less about him than I do her."

I nodded, "Thanks…for everything and believe me that's better than nothing description wise. Sorry for hitting you in the head… I know you've already done a lot for me. But, do you think I could use your phone if you have one to call my fiancee' and let her know I'm okay?"

"Sure. No problem." Gregory pulled out his cell phone from his back pocket and handed it to me. "Thank you."

I immediately took the phone from him and dialed Lauren's number. She picked up before it could even ring. "Hello!?"

My heart broke at the sound of panic and worry in her voice. "Hey baby, it's me. Don't worry, I'm fine. I'm safe, thanks to the guy whose phone I'm using to call you."

"Oh my God, Bo! Thank God! We're all worried sick about you. What happened!? Are you sure you're okay? Where are you? I'm going to come and get you right now."

"I'm not exactly sure what happened. But yes, I'm fine. Let me ask Gregory exactly where we are so you can come get me and we can go from there. Bring Trick too. He was at The Dal last night and maybe he can fill in some gaps that Gregory nor my memory can fill."

"Okay, I'm on the way now."


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: Hey guys, hope all is well. Starting where we left off.**

 **Twitter: DrLaurenLewisZP**

 **R/R & ENJOY!**

* * *

 **Bo's POV – Motel – 45 Minutes Later**

"Oh Bo, Thank God you're okay!"

"I'm fine, I-" Lauren cut me off with a kiss and she had a vise-like grip around my waist as she pulled me into her arms. "Oh wow, that was one hell of a- Ow!"

Next thing I knew, I was rubbing my arm from the smack Lauren just gave it. "That was for convincing me to help you convince everybody else to call off the buddy system." Before I could even reply she gave me another kiss fierce on the lips with her hands on my face.

"I was so worried about you…" Lauren gave me one more look of love and concern before she looked at Gregory. "Thank you so much for helping her and keeping her safe."

Gregory shook his head. "No need to thank me ma'am. It was basically just a case of mistaken identity. Look, I know I don't have much but Bo, why don't you bring Lauren all the way in here from the door to have a seat?"

I took Lauren's hand and lead her over to one of the chairs to have a seat. "Where's Trick? I thought you were going to bring him with you?"

"Apparently he installed cameras literally the other day at The Dal so he said he would grab those and meet us here." A sudden knock at the door got everyone's attention.

"That must be him." I assumed as I went to open the door for him. "Oh Bo, thank God you're okay! I was so worried about you."

I was clobbered into a bear hug by my Grandpa Trick with a DVD squished between us which made the hug uncomfortable. "I'm okay, Trick. I promise. Come on, let's see what's on the DVD."

"Sounds like a plan." Trick handed me the DVD to pop into the DVD player on top of the little TV in the room before the four of us anxiously waited to see what happened to me about 24 hours ago.

When the DVD started playing we were slightly let down since the camera didn't really catch the faces because mostly got everyone's back side at the bar. But, we continue to watch…We continued to hope the DVD would help us shed some light on this mystery.

But, at the end of the three minute footage we only caught bits and pieces of my potential kidnapper or maybe kidnappers. Nothing useful. Nothing useful at all.

"Damn it!" Lauren made us all jump when she yelled out and slapped her hand against the table in frustration. "Sorry guys…I'm just…frustrated…"

"Wait..." We all looked at Gregory as he rewind the footage and paused just after a woman spiked my drink. We could see the side of her face but nothing more.

But, Gregory zoned in on it. He was zoning in on her face. He was clearly seeing something or maybe even remembering something that we don't know about.

"Does anyone have a piece of paper and something to write with?" Lauren immediately handed Gregory the notepad that she carries around with her everywhere she goes to jot down little notes along with her favorite pen. "Here."

Gregory immediately took them from her and started sketching something. The drawing quickly took shape of someone's face from what I could tell from looking over his shoulder. "The footage was just enough to jog my memory a little more. I'm not Picasso but I hope this helps..."

I think we were all dying while we waited for him to finish his drawing. Seconds seemed like minutes and minutes seemed like hours. But, at least now we may have a hint as to who this psycho is.

When Gregory was done he held up the picture for all of us to see.

"Is that…?" I vaguely heard Trick as I was working on wrapping my head around the drawing before me. "That can't be…"

"Evony?" I barely registered myself finishing Lauren's sentence as I continued to stare at the drawing that looked like Evony in complete disbelief.

Lauren was the first one to recover from her shook. She immediately sprung into action by calling Bruce and putting the phone on speakerphone for all of us to hear the conversation. "Hey Bruc-"

"Hey Lauren, I was just about to call you. After following some bread crumbs we have a possible suspect in custody. It's actually someone-"

"Bruce, it's Bo. Are you talking about Evony?"

"Evony? No. We brought in Tamsin as a potential suspect."

"Tamsin? What makes you think it's Tamsin?"

"What makes you guys think it's Evony? Ugh, look guys…Bo, I'm glad you're safe but now we have to get together and see if we can get our stories to match up because right now we have two different potential suspects and we have to figure out why and how. Get to the station as soon as you guys can with that Gregory guy. We need all the help that we can get to figure out exactly what's going on."

I looked at everyone else in the room to make sure we were all on the same page before I answered Bruce. "We're on the way now. We'll be there in about 20 minutes or so, Bruce."

"Okay good, I'll see you guys soon then."


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: hey you guys, Happy New Year.**

 **Twitter: DrLaurenLewisZP**

 **R/R & ENJOY!**

* * *

 **Bo's POV – Weeks Later, New Year's Eve – The Dal – Evening**

"Ughhhhh! Trick! Is it bad that I wish our stalker problem was Tamsin or Evony or both? I kind of hate that they both have solid alibis because that means we haven't found whoever is going after…well…me or maybe even Lauren since we're still not even sure who they're after."

I felt Trick put with his hand over mine as my head was resting on my right arm on the bar top. "There, there, Bo. This isn't a TV show; it can't be solved within an hour or two. Real life crimes can take months and maybe even years…And, I just realized that I'm not helping. I'm sorry, Bo…"

I picked up my head. "It's okay… it's just that all aspects of my life and Lauren's life seem to be suffering because of this bullship."

"Ysabeau!" Trick scolded me for my colorful language. "What? I said bulship."

"Clever." Trick and I turned towards the entrance, towards the new voice. "Jenny? What are you doing here? Is everything okay at the bakery?"

Jenny has been the new manager for my bakery for about a week now. Kenzi says she gives her the weird vibes and I honestly agree. But, so far she's been great at her job.

"That's why I'm here. One of the ovens are malfunctioning and I know you know some tricks that you haven't taught me yet."

Yeah, it's called reading the manual. Man...I wish I could say that out loud. But, I know I can't. So, I just got up and waved goodbye to Trick while trying to shake off my crabby mood.

"So, what's it doing exactly?" I asked her as we got outside. "Oh nothing…I just had to get you alone."

"Wh-" I suddenly felt a cloth that was saturated in chloroform go over my mouth.

 **Sometime Later**

Ugh…Why do I feel dizzy with fatigue? Why do I have a god-awful headache? Why…why am I tied to a chair?

My vision finally cleared up after a few more seconds and it looked like I was in an abandoned warehouse while I am tied to a wooden chair. Talk about a movie cliché.

"It's about time you woke up. You've been out for hours. You really shouldn't make your stepmother worry like that. You may be my boss but I am your stepmother and I believe that trumps you being my boss."

I gave Jenny my best glare. "Well, I guess I owe Kenzi 50 bucks because she was right, you are batshit crazy." Jenny marched over to me in her Betty Crocker like outfit and gave me a backhanded slap to the face. "How dare you talk to your stepmother like that!?"

"HOW DARE YOU SLAP MY DAUGHTER!? I told you NOT to hit her!" I wish I could say that my eyes widened in surprise when my eyes landed on my father, who was walking out of the shadows towards me and his…whatever she is to him.

But…I can't.

He took his place next to his blonde bimbo that looks like she could be a crazed serial killer. I really should have listened Kenzi. Hell, I really should have listened to my screaming gut when she came in for the interview to become the manager of my bakery.

"Going for the young & crazy now, Jack?" I saw his temper flare up in his eyes because I called him by his first name. I knew that I shouldn't be striking the nerves of my kidnappers. But, I was always a straightforward person and that wasn't going to change now even if that meant I was going to die.

"Ysabeau, I know that your grandfather prefers that you call him by his first name. But…make no mistake that I am not him. Understood?"

"Whatever. Let me go while you still have a chance. What do you want with me anyway?"

Jack crouched down in front of me in his finely pressed all black suit "I just want the father-daughter relationship that we were denied because of your mother and that woman that you call a fiancee'. I never meant for this to get this far. But…my new wife is very passionate about giving me what I want."

My face contorted in disgust at that last statement. "Gross…Look, just let me go and I'll pretend that none of this ever happened. Where are we anyway?"

"Not far from your little bakery, sweetheart." I tried not to smirk. After the incident with Gregory and explaining to him that someone has been after me or Lauren for awhile now because we're getting married and whoever it was doesn't want that. He suggested that Lauren and I have a very small tracker embedded into our shoes and so we did.

Now, I just had the wait it out as much as I could until someone came to find me. And when I say someone, I mean Lauren and Bruce. "Jack, honey, are you mad at me for slapping her? She is our daughter after all and I have the right to discipline her too, don't I?"

"That's only if I was a minor that respected you enough to see you as a parental figure, you fuckin' psycho bitch! You're so fired by the way, effective immediately."

"Why you little-" Jenny went to slap me again but my father caught her hand by the wrist to stop her and give her a backhand slap of his own. "I SAID DON'T TOUCH MY DAUGHTER!"

I smirked as Jenny held her burning cheek with her hand while tears formed in her eyes. "So, you're a wife-beater even when you're not drunk. I guess what they say is true. Some things never change."

Jack was having a hard time fighting his temper at my remark. He clenched his teeth as he spoke to me. "Look Bo…I'm trying to be a good father. You need to see that bitch of a fiancee' of yours is not good for you."

I gave him a harder glare than I did before. "Why? Because of the age difference? You're one to talk with psycho Barbie over there."

That was the final straw for him. He raised his hand to strike me and I waited for the hit.

"FREEZE! Jenny and Jack McCorrigan, you are under arrest for kidnapping Ysabeau McCorrigan. Jack you're also arrest for violating your restraining order yet again, along with numerous other charges for both of you."

In the blink of an eye, the warehouse was surrounded by police officers and Bruce with Lauren in front of them all. Lauren quickly made her way over to me to untie me as the police officers took Jenny and Jack away.

"Bo, are you okay? I'm so sorry it took us a while to find you. This warehouse made the tracking signal weak and hard to pinpoint. Are you okay?"

"Yeah babe, I'm fin-" As soon as I went to stand up Lauren crushed me with the most painful hug I've ever had in my life. But, I knew it was because she was worried sick about me.

"Lauren…Honey…I can't breathe. This hug…it's a bit too tight…"

Lauren immediately loosened her arms as she placed a needy kiss on my lips. "I'm sorry, I was just so worried about you. I didn't even get a chance to tell the others except for Bruce that you were missing again because I was in such a hurry to find you with the tracker.

I smiled as Lauren and I continued to hold each other. "It's okay. This stalker crap is finally over and so I just want to go home. What time is it anyway?"

Lauren looked at her smartwatch. "Less than 10 seconds to midnight." I grinned, "Oh really? Well, I can't think of a better way to start the new year then with this crazy crap behind us. Now, we can focus on the new year and our upcoming wedding."

I gave Lauren a mind blowing passionate kiss just as all the cops said a Happy New Year to each other.

"Happy New Year, Lauren." I told her as we rested our foreheads against each other with grinning smiles on our faces "Happy New Year, Bo."


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: Hey guys, this update means that all four of my stories are now finally up to date and I'm caught up! Yay!**

 **Okay, let's see what the girls are up to now that Jack is away in jail along with his wife; Jenny**

 **Twitter: DrLaurenLewisZP**

 **R/R ENJOY!**

* * *

 **Bo's POV – A Couple Weeks Later – Condo – Kitchen – Afternoon**

"I still can't believe you had me and Evony investigated for kidnapping you. I know you don't like me but damn. And Evony has always been good to Lauren. Hell, they've been friends forever!"

I groaned as I put my coffee back down on the counter. "Look, Bruce only investigated you guys because of on the description that Gregory gave us. It honestly could have been either one of you especially because he said that most crimes are committed by people you know. So, stop saying I had you guys investigated because Bruce was just following protocol. I did not do anything but, be the victim."

We heard jingling at the front door from our stools at the counter before the door practically flew open with Lauren coming through it looking like she robbed bridal store. "Oh my God! Babe! Did you buy the whole store?" I asked as I rushed over to her to help her with some of the bags before she fell over.

"The store was having a going-out-of-business sale and they still had a lot of great stuff. What was a girl to do?" She defended herself as she put some of the bags next to the couch.

"Now that the stalker thing is behind us I figured we put our wedding plans into action and luckily the store that was going out of business was the same store that we saw months ago that had everything of what we wanted and still did, which is why I shopped till I dropped, almost literally."

Lauren apparently bought everything...Bridesmaid dresses and tuxes, accessories, shoes…Pretty much everything you need to have a wedding. Needless to say, I was overwhelmed. Lauren bought everything that we liked and agreed on and then some.

"Lauren…Honey…" I was stunned as I was slowly pulling out dress after dress out of just one bag. "I think you got enough for at least two weddings, maybe even three. What are we going to do with the excess?"

Lauren shrugged right before she snatched the next bag that I was going to investigate, away from me. I gave her a questioning look with a cocked-up eyebrow. "That one has my wedding dress in it. That's the only thing I didn't buy; your wedding dress. The whole, _'bad luck to see the dress'_ thing."

I chuckled, "Okay, okay. I won't look. But seriously, what are we going to do with all the excess?"

Lauren give me a quick kiss on the lips before she answered me. "Relax babe, we'll sell everything that we don't use on eBay or something. I mean think about it, we did love practically everything in the store and I do have the budget to buy everything in the store which is why I practically did especially with their sale prices. Whatever we don't use we'll sell to help pay for the wedding and maybe even our honeymoon."

I sighed as I looked at some of the shoes in one of the other bags.

"Okay. Our mothers and friends are going to love trying everything on. We better get a few cases of champagne before we have a little Bridal Fashion Show so everyone can pick and try on stuff they like. I mean it's not like it should be too hard considering everything we picked out and everything you bought kind of blend together. Honestly, I would have been happy just going to City Hall with both our work attire on. But, more than anything I want to make sure that you get your dream day."

Lauren pulled me into her arms and gave me a few light kisses. "I just want to make sure you have no regrets down the line. I want to make sure even though you'd be happy with a city hall marriage that you have a wedding you deserve, Bo."

"I know and I love you for that, Lauren."

"I love you too, Bo." We shared a deep meaningful kiss that was quickly starting to get out of control… "Uhh guys…I'm still here, you know!"

We quickly broke apart and gave Tamsin an apologetic look along with an actual apology in unison. "Sorry Tamsin."

 **Later That Evening** **– Living Room**

Everybody and I mean everybody came over to try on their dresses or tuxes and then some. I think it was mainly because I told them that I basically had a crazy amount of champagne that was chilled and ready for them. Dyson and Vex were bickering over who got to try on what tux next.

Lauren's mother was currently trying on a rose gold dress for the wedding that looked absolutely stunning on her as the rest of us watched her like a runway model dancing with the champagne glasses in our hands dancing to the 90s summer-Party Time mix on the radio.

"I'll tell you what I want what I really really want!" Kenzi sang louder than the rest of us. We were pretty sure that she was pretty drunk. But, we couldn't help but have a few laughs and giggles at her expense as we watched her dance in a glittery rose gold dress while she chugged down the champagne like no tomorrow.

Yes, we really like rose gold. So, that's kind of our main theme. We're going to make sure our wedding is unique just like us.

Everyone was celebrating even Evony seemed like she was having a good time, singing along with Kenzi and our moms. Everyone was celebrating but Tamsin. She was like a lone wolf watching the rest of us from the corner of the room.

So, I went over to her with a glass of champagne for her as an icebreaker. "Not gonna join the festivities? Is it because you're still mad at me for having you investigated even though I technically did not have you investigated?"

Tamsin laughed as she took the glass of champagne from me. She was laughing at Lauren getting air balloon Tiara put on her head by Dyson. "No, I'm not mad at you. I know you had nothing to do with me being interrogated by the police. They were just doing their job."

She looked away from the festivities to look me right in the eyes. "You know, when you were a kid and you proclaimed your love for Lauren right off the bat. I found it so funny because who takes anything a kid says when it comes to them falling in love seriously. I never thought that you two would actually wind up together. Hell, I never thought I would end up dating Lauren's best friend and witnessing it all first hand. I…"

Tamsin looked down uncomfortably and fiddled with her champagne glass before she looked back at me to continue whatever she was struggling to say. "Deep down, I always thought that I would end up with Lauren. But now…I know more than ever that you guys belong together and that I'm in love with that woman over there talking to your mother about god-knows-what."

I followed Tamsin's gaze and found my mother and Evony in a deeply engrossed in their conversation about who knows what. "It's weird how things work out, isn't it? Well… weird for me considering you've always known what your life was going to be like and even who you were going to be with for the rest of your life. I envy that about you, you know."

And just like that, the untrustworthy feeling that I always had around Tamsin dissipated from my heart. I gave her smile and a gentle squeeze on her hand. "There's no need to be envious. I was just one of the lucky few that always knew what was right for me. There's nothing to be envious about especially when you have someone as great as Evony by your side. She compliments you well, you know."

Tamsin smiled back at me. "I know and thanks."

"LEAVE ME BREATHLESSSSS- WHOA!" Tamsin and I were about to jump into action to save Kenzi when she slipped off the coffee table. But luckily, she was caught by Vex from her comical fall causing us all to go from instant panic to instant laughter.

"Anyway…congratulations Bo, I'm really happy for the two of you but I'm especially happy for you because…Well, how many people can say that they made their childhood dream come true? That they actually married their childhood knight in shining armor? So, I'm really happy for you and again congratulations."

I couldn't help myself. I had to hug Tamsin after that declaration. "Thanks Tamsin, now, what are the odds that we can finally get you to play a role in our wedding we've known you for so long?"

"Not a chance." I chuckled as we continued to watch the crazy scene before us, together. "Had to try. Don't worry, I'll try again later."

"Just enjoy your party, kid." She saw me give her a half-smile from the corner of my eye. "Still going to be a party pooper I see." I teased, earning a small smile from her.

"Yep, so, just take the congratulations as a win and let's enjoy the rest of the evening now that we've buried the hatchet between us." Tamsin held out her champagne glass for me to clink with my own. "Okay, you win…for now." I told her as I clinked my glass to hers.

She just rolled her eyes at me as she took another sip. Then, she groaned when she saw the seriousness in my eyes. "Aw crap…can you go back to hating me like when you were a kid so I'm not a part of the wedding?"

"Nope, we'll discuss your role once everyone here settles down a little bit."

"Aww Crap..."


End file.
